Please Hear Me!
by RieYuri
Summary: Gabisa bikin Summary.. intinya cerita atas nama Pairing Kray / FanXing feat HunLay / SeXing Enjoy Reading guys
1. Chapter 1

**Please Hear Me ! (Chapter 1)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** And Other cast**

**Pairing : Kray / FanXing –feat- HunLay / SeXing**

**Rate : M (NC – 17) *chapter ini masih adem alias aman***

**Length : Short Story (3 or 4 chapter)**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance – Sad - Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : **

**para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Jika tidak suka dengan Pairing atau tokoh yang berada didalamnya atau tidak suka dengan ceritanya mending Go dari awal. Rated M (NC-17) jadi bagi yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun diharapkan dengan sangat untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki pada FF ini, karena kalau terjadi apa-apa saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab dan sudah diperingatkan dari awal. Untuk yang sudah membaca jangan lupa RCL.**

**HAPPY READING guys ….**

**_Please Hear Me_**

_Tolong pahami aku!_

_Tolong mengerti hatiku!_

_Tolong lihat aku!_

_Dan.._

_Tolong dengarkan aku!_

_Sekali.._

_Hanya sekali!_

__Zhang Yixing__

_._

_._

_._

Sinar matahari yang menyusup disela-sela gorden menerpa wajah Yixing pagi itu membuat kedua matanya terbuka perlahan. Tubuhnya sedikit menggeliat dan tertahan saat dia masih merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk erat tubuhnya yang polos. Nafas hangat yang membelai lembut pada tengkuknya membuktikan bahwa lelaki yang memeluknya masih terlelap. Perlahan Yixing merubah posisinya menghadap kearah sosok tampan yang telah menemaninya selama lebih dari delapan tahun itu. Tangan kanannya dengan perlahan membelai lembut pipi sang tercinta. Dalam hati dia memuji betapa sempurnanya lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara berat lelaki dihadapannya membuat Yixing sedikit menarik bibirnya sehingga membuat ceruk kecil dipipi kanannya terlihat

"hhmmm.. selamat pagi Kris" sapa Yixing dengan masih mengusap lembut wajah Kris yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Pelukan Kris semakin erat saat Yixing memberikan sedikit kecupan pada bibirnya. Dengan perlahan Kris membuka matanya yang sebenarnya masih enggan untuk terbuka. Dan betapa bahagianya saat yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok wanita cantik yang sangat dicintainya.

"selamat pagi baby. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Kris yang masih setia menatap wajah cantik Yixing pagi ini

"sangat nyenyak. Karena ada kau disini" jawab Yixing disertai dengan senyuman manis yang dapat mengikat hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Yixing lalu mengecup kening Yixing. Setelah lima detik, Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yixing agar dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik kekasihnya. Perlahan tangan kiri Kris mengusap lembut wajah Yixing yang tampak bersinar karena terkena sinar matahari pagi. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Hanya tatapan mata yang berbicara. Menyampaikan sejuta perasaan sayang dan cinta yang semakin membesar dari keduanya. Berbicara melalui tatapan. Berbicara melalui hati ke hati. Keduanya masih saling tenggelam dalam tatapan yang diberikan. Sampai suara nada dering dari ponsel Kris membubarkan segalanya

"hallo" sapa Kris setelah menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya. Tangan kanannya masih berada dibawah tengkuk Yixing dan mengelus surai coklat Yixing dengan lembut.

"baiklah. satu jam lagi aku akan sampai dikantor" ucapnya lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

"siapa sayang?" Tanya Yixing setelah Kris meletakkan ponselnya kembali keatas meja nakas.

"Junmyeon. Ada klien yang meminta meeting diajukan pagi ini" jawab Kris

"bersiaplah. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu"

"hhmmm. Tapi tidak apa jika kau pergi sendiri kerumah sakit hari ini?"

"tidak apa Kris. Aku bisa naik bus atau taxi" jawab Yixing sambil memainkan jari-jarinya pada dada bidang Kris

"maaf. Tapi nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Kris dengan nada bersalah karena harus membiarkan kembali Yixing berangkat seorang diri kerumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"tidak usah memaksakan diri jika kau tidak bisa Kris. Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat bersiaplah. Nanti kau terlambat" lalu Kris mengecup sekilas bibir Yixing dan sedikit melumatnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin bermesraan dengan Kris. Mengingat mereka baru bertemu malam tadi setelah kurang lebih sepekan Kris tidak menemuinya. Bahkan Kris hanya memberinya kabar saat malam tiba yang hanya berupa pesan singkat. Kesibukan Kris yang semakin hari semakin menggila membuat Yixing bukan menjadi prioritas utamanya akhir-akhir ini. Dan jangan salahkan jika saat ini rindu Yixing kepada Kris belum sepenuhnya menatap sebentar kearah kamar mandi sebelum dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai kembali pakaiannya lalu menuju dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk Kris.

**_Please Hear Me_**

"Xing unnie" teriakan nyaring dari seseorang sontak membuat Yixing yang sedang berjalan pada salah satu lorong rumah sakit menolehkan kepalanya, mencari dari mana asal suara melengking yang memanggilnya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik, seseorang kini tengah memeluknya dari samping dengan sangat erat.

"Byun Baekhyun, bisakah kau sedikit mengecilkan volume suaramu? Kau bisa membuat pasien terserang jantung dadakan!" geram Yixing sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Baekhyun yang dapat membuatnya sesak nafas.

"hehe kau tau kalau suaraku sudah seperti ini unniiieee" manja Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan pelukannya untuk Yixing

"Baek lepaskan pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!"

"shireoooo" rengek Baekhyun yang membuat Yixing memutar bola matanya

"aaaaahhh oke oke, apa yang terjadi? Apa lelaki idamanmu yang bertelinga caplang itu telah menidurimu semalam? Ah Baek jebaaall, paling tidak longgarkan pelukanmu!"

Melihat Yixing yang semakin marah akhirnya Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih bergelayut manja pada lengan Yixing seperti monyet.

"kau memang yang terbaik Unnieeee.."

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun membuat langkah Yixing terhenti

"what? Wait wait.. jadi benar dia telah menidurimu semalam?" Yixing menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ekspresi mata O.o sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah pada lengan Yixing

"what the hell Baekkie bagaima…"

"jangan bertanya bagaimana itu semua bisa terjadi, karena aku pun tidak yakin bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi!" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Yixing secara tiba-tiba dan semakin membuat Yixing mengerang frustasi

"haaasshh terserah kau saja!" jawab Yixing sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam ditempatnya

"ya, unnie tunggu aku!" teriak Baekhyun yang terus berlari mengejar Yixing dan tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun selain tatapan dingin dari sahabat tercintanya.

.

.

.

"kerja bagus dokter Zhang" sapa salah seorang dokter kepada Yixing setelah keluar dari ruang operasi. Yixing hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman serta membungkukkan badannya. Yixing segera berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk membersihkan diri dan juga mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak. Dua jam berada diruang operasi membuat seluruh ototnya terasa kaku.

Setelah memasuki ruangan pribadinya, Yixing segera menuju wastafel untuk membilas bersih kedua tangannya. Pandangannya sejenak beralih pada jam dinding yang terpasang pada salah satu sudut ruangannya. Pukul 12.20 . sudah memasuki waktu istirahat makan siang ternyata. Segera Yixing mengeringkan kedua tangannya lalu beranjak pada meja kerjanya. Tidak ada yang akan dilakukan Yixing. Namun tangannya segera meraih benda persegi berwarna putih yang sejak kedatangannya pagi tadi sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Nafasnya berhembus berat setelah dia menekan tombol lock dan layar ponselnya sama sekali tidak menampilkan adanya panggilan ataupu pesan masuk untuknya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang saat ini. Walaupun sebenarnya Yixing sudah sangat biasa sekali dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi apakah sebuah kesalahan bahwa dia kembali berharap kekasihnya akan memberikan kabar kepadanya sekali saja ditengah kesibukannya? Walaupun Yixing lupa kapan tepatnya Kris berubah menjadi seperti ini, lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Tapi faktanya Yixing masih ingat bahwa dulu sebelum jabatan itu diterima Kris, kekasih tercintanya itu tidak pernah absen untuk memberikan kabar kepada Yixing saat dia sedang sibuk dirumah sakit. Apakah seseorang yang tingkat jabatannya bertambah maka tingkat kesibukannya juga bertambah? Entahlah, Yixing selalu memiliki pertanyaan seperti itu tapi tidak ada yang datang untuk memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"huuufffttt" Yixing kembali menghela nafas lalu memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya. Yixing sedikit memijat tengkuknya yang terasa sangat kaku sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh untuk kesekian kali.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Yixing segera menghapus air mata yang sedikit menetes pada pipinya dan menegakkan badannya yang terasa remuk.

"masuk" perintah Yixing. Tidak lama pintu ruangan Yixing terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pria berkulit putih susu dan juga berwajah tampan tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"dokter Zhang, apa anda sedang sibuk?"

"tidak. Silahkan masuk dokter Oh" jawab Yixing ramah serta mempersilahkan pria bernama Oh Sehun yang berprofesi sama dengannya ini untuk masuk.

"apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Yixing setelah mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk

"saya hanya memberikan laporan ini kepada anda" jawab Sehun sambil menyerahkan beberapa map kepada Yixing

"laporan mingguan para dokter magang. Saya sudah memeriksanya dan sedikit memberikan catatan apa yang harus mereka perbaiki. Tetapi tetap saja anda harus memeriksa ulang, karena disini anda yang memimpin mereka" jelas Sehun kepada Yixing

"baiklah saya akan memeriksanya. Terimakasih atas bantuannya dokter Oh"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum kepada Yixing. Hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga suara Sehun memecah keheningan mereka

"noona"

"hhmmm" gumam Yixing lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menatapnya dingin

"telingaku gatal mendengarmu bicara seformal itu denganku" perkataan Sehun membuat Yixing sedikit tertawa lalu meletakkan laporan yang diberikan Sehun tadi.

"ingat kita masih berada diwilayah rumah sakit Sehun-ah" jelas Yixing lembut

"tetapi hanya ada kita berdua disini. Bahkan Baekhyun pun bebas memanggilmu 'unnie' bukan 'sunbae' ataupun 'dokter Zhang' seperti yang kulakukan tadi" protes Sehun tetapi masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya

"oke oke. Tapi kuingatkan untuk tetap memanggilku pada umumnya saat kita sedang bersama dokter lain atau peserta magang. Arraseo?"

"kau sudah mengingatkanku berkali-kali tentang itu"

"hhmmmm" Yixing hanya kembali tersenyum menghadapi partner kerjanya ini. Sehun memang dua tahun lebih muda dari Yixing dan seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi otak cerdasnya yang membuatnya berada satu angkatan dengan Yixing. Bukan berstatus hoobae seperti Baekhyun. Tetapi partner. Dan itu yang membuat Yixing sangat kagum dengan Sehun. Diusia yang masih muda Sehun sudah mendapatkan status sebagai dokter umum dan juga dokter spesialis seperti dirinya saat ini. Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Sehun masih memiliki sifat kekanakan yang entah mengapa hanya Yixing yang mengetahui itu semua. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan datar kepada orang lain, hanya Yixing yang menangkap kehangatan dan sikap manja dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"noona apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"belum, aku baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi sejak dua jam yang lalu sehunnie" jelas Yixing sambil kembali memeriksa kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

"kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama dikantin. Otte?" tawar Sehun kepada Yixing. Dan sebelum Yixing sempat menjawab ajakan Sehun, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam ruang kerja Yixing

"tadaaaaa unnie aku membawakan makan siang untukmu! Eh, dokter Oh kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Baek dimana sopan santunmu masuk keruangan orang lain tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" protes Sehun sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung akibat teriakan seratus oktaf Baekhyun.

"ini bukan ruanganmu, kenapa jadi kau yang protes?" balas Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak mau kalah dari Sehun

"yaaaa.."

"stop Baek Sehun. Tutup mulut kalian atau aku akan menendang tulang kering kalian satu per satu" sebelum kepala Yixing benar-benar meledak, kali ini dengan sangat terpaksa dia mengeluarkan tanduknya. Mengetahui mood seseorang dihadapan mereka sepertinya kurang bersahabat, Baekhyun dan Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam sebelum tulang kering mereka benar-benar remuk karena tendangan Yixing.

"noona sepertinya lain kali saja kita makan siang bersama. Telingaku bisa tuli mendadak jika terus disini bersama cabe keriting ini" tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi ingin membunuh Baekhyun, Sehun dengan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Yixing.

"haaaaiiisshh jika bukan dirumah sakit, pasti sudah kucincang halus daging bocah es itu" geram Baekhyun

"Baek, diam dan keluarkan makan siangnya sebelum nafsu makanku lenyap karena ocehanmu" Yixing berbicara kepada Baekhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya pada meja dan memijat tengkuk lehernya yang semakin lama semakin kaku.

"unnie gwenchana?" Tanya Baekhyun khawatir saat melihat ekspressi kesakitan Yixing

"gwenchana Baek, aku hanya sedikit lelah"

"ini makanlah" Baekhyun akhirnya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento kepada Yixing. Yixing menerima kotak bento dari Baekhyun dan segera memakan isinya

"gomawo"

"jangan pulang terlalu malam jika kau lelah. Biarkan dokter jaga yang bertugas malam ini. Tubuhmu sepertinya perlu banyak istirahat unnie" nasehat Baekhyun kepada Yixing ditengah-tengah makan siang mereka

"hhmmm" Yixing hanya bergumam sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

"unnie.. apa Kris oppa sudah menghubungimu hari ini?" pertanyaan Baekhyun kali ini membuat aktifitas mari mengunyah Yixing terhenti. Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"dan kau tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu?" lagi-lagi Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan dari Baekhyun

"haaaaiiisshh unnie mengapa kau selalu begini?"

"dia sibuk, aku takut mengganggunya Baekkie"

"ck mainstream sekali alasanmu!"

"lagipula semalam dia menginap dirumah"

"eh? Dia semalam menginap tapi kenapa tadi pagi aku melihatmu turun dari bus?"

"sudah kubilang dia sibuk. Dia ada meeting dadakan pagi tadi dan.."

"dan tidak sempat untuk mengantarmu kerumah sakit. Sudah dua minggu ini sepertinya aku mendengar alasan yang sama dari mulutmu" Yixing menghela nafasnya lalu meletakkan sumpit. Bukan sebal karena Bakhyun yang memotong perkataannya tadi. Tapi sungguh pikirannya sangat penat kali ini.

"Baek.."

"wae?" jawab Baekhyun ketus kepada Yixing

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Yixing lemah kepada Baekhyun

"selesaikan semua. Bicarakan semua. Jangan hanya diam memendamnya sendiri. Dan jangan hanya pasrah menyerahkan tubuhmu saat kalian bersama. Bicaralah unnie. Jika kau tetap seperti ini kesalahpahaman antara kalian berdua tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya" omel Baekhyun pada akhirnya

"tidak semudah itu membicarakan semua ini dengan Kris. Dia sangat keras dan juga kaku Baek. Aku yakin bahkan sebelum aku bicarakan semuanya, dia pasti akan terlebih dahulu meledak" jawab Yixing lemah

"aigoooo.. unnie, kau sudah mengenalnya selama lebih dari duabelas tahun. Menjadi kekasihnya lebih dari delapan tahun. Bahkan satu tahun yang lalu status kalian sudah resmi menjadi tunangan. Aku tidak percaya dengan waktu yang dibilang tidak sebentar itu kau masih belum mengetahui bagaimana cara mengatasi agar emosi Kris oppa tidak meledak saat harus membicarakan hal penting"

"Kris tidak mudah ditebak Baekkie…"

"paling tidak kau mencoba dengan cara yang kau yakini dapat mengontrol emosinya. Haaaaiiisshh terserah unnie saja, yang penting aku sudah memberimu saran untuk segera meluruskan semua ini!" Baekhyun segera membersihkan sisa makanan dari atas meja Yixing lalu melangkah menuju pintu bertujuan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Yixing. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dan menutup kembali pintu ruangan Yixing, Baekhyun menatap sejenak sunbae yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya itu dengan tatapan iba

"unnie mian. Kuharap kau benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri dan juga hubungan kalian!" setelah berpesan kepada Yixing kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar meninggalkan Yixing seorang diri didalam ruangannya. Mata Yixing terasa panas dan perih saat ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik, liquid bening itu kembali keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong rumah sakit yang sudah terlihat sepi. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang sepertinya tengah menjaga kerabat mereka yang sedang sakit. Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya saat beberapa perawat berpaspasan dengannya dan menyapanya. Senyuman diwajahnya semakin merekah ketika dirasakan ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan satu nama yang sangat dia rindukan hari ini

'Wu YiFan is calling'

"hallo Kris" sapa Yixing

"_halo sayang, apa kau sudah pulang?"_

"aku sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit"

"_Xing.."_

"hhhmm?"

"_maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu malam ini. Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan"_

Kali ini ucapan dari Kris membuat langkah Yixing terhenti. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membalas perkataan kekasihnya itu

"gwenchana Kris.. aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"_forgive me.." _memang suara Kris diseberang sana tampak sangat menyesal. Tapi ekspressi wajah Yixing tetap menampakkan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam walaupun dia berusaha untuk tetap baik-baik saja.

"apa kau pulang ke apartement malam ini?"

"_lain kali aku akan menginap lagi sayang. Maaf"_

"no problem dear.. jangan terlalu banyak meminum kopi. Jangan pulang larut pagi dan langsung tidur setelah sampai di apartement!"

"_siap laksanakan nyonya Wu" _Yixing tersenyum mendengar Kris memanggilnya dengan marga kekasihnya itu.

"_hati-hati dijalan sayang. I love you so much"_

"love you too Kris"

Pip

Entah sudah berapa kali Yixing menghela nafasnya hari ini. Pundaknya seketika melorot. Dia memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar dirinya bersama Kris saat sedang berlibur ke Paris satu tahun lalu setelah pertunangan mereka diadakan. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengelus layar ponselnya dengan ibu jari.

"noona" Yixing segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku mantelnya saat dilihatnya seseorang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Yixing sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan protes kepada rekannya satu ini

"sudah kubilang kita masih berada diwilayah rumah sakit dokter Oh Sehun"

"bukan masalah untukku" balas Sehun yang kini berdiri didepan Yixing sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada

"tapi masalah untukku" jawab Yixing yang juga melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"pukul 22.37 kupikir diluar sudah tidak ada bus ataupun taxi yang melintas diluar sana. Mengingat malam ini suhu udara minus sekian derajat, dan aku yakin semua supir taxi lebih memilih untuk tidur berdua dengan istri mereka dirumah. Jadi mau menerima ajakanku untuk pulang bersama?" Yixing tertawa mendengar tawaran Sehun yang dirasanya lebih mirip sebuah penjelasan seorang anak yang terlambat pulang kepada ibunya. Membuat ceruk kecil pada pipi kanannya muncul dan membuatnya terlihat lebih manis.

"apa kau sedang menawarkan sebuah tumpangan untukku dokter Oh Sehun?" Tanya Yixing dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang pada wajahnya.

"bisa dikatakan begitu, dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya dokter Zhang Yixing" jawab Sehun masih dengan suara dan juga ekspresi dingin. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, bahwa kali ini detak jantung Sehun bekerja tiga kali lebih cepat dari normalnya.

"pemaksa sekali" jawab Yixing. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju halaman parkir rumah sakit. Hanya ada suara ketukan high hels yang dikenakan Yixing. Keduanya diam, berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Diam-diam Sehun memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang terlihat sangat sempurna jika dilihat dari samping. Wajah yang sangat cantik dengan mata yang berbentuk seperti kacang almond dengan bola mata berwarna coklat, hidungnya yang ramping dan mancung, serta bibir cherry tebal yang tentu saja sangat menggoda. Dan jangan lupakan ceruk kecil yang selalu muncul pada pipi kanannya saat dia tersenyum. Tanpa Sehun sadari kali ini detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

**_Please Hear Me_**

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan kekasihnya, Kris kembali memfokuskan pikiran pada layar laptop didepannya. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak dengan sangat lincah pada papan keyboard. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti saat sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu. Dengan segera diraih kembali ponsel yang terletak pada samping laptopnya.

"pukul 22.37 dan suhu minus sepuluh derajat celcius" Kris menggumam sambil terus memandang layar ponselnya. Kini pikirannya semakin menerawang entah kemana. Bukan lagi ke layar ponselnya ataupun layar laptopnya. Bukan juga ke pekerjaan yang sangat menumpuk. Melainkan ke seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Kris masih sangat ingat, bahwa tadi pagi dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menjemput kekasihnya malam ini. Tetapi dirinya juga yang membatalkan semuanya. Bahkan dia juga tahu bahwa dengan keadaan cuaca yang sangat kurang bersahabat dan juga hari yang sudah sangat larut pasti sudah tidak ada lagi bus ataupun taxi yang beroperasi. Khawatir. Sangat malah. Kris sangat khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Yixing. Tetapi apa yang dapat dilakukan Kris jika kenyataan egonya yang lebih menguasainya. Kini pandangannya beralih pada sebuah pigura kecil yang terletak diatas mejanya. Menampilkan gambar sesosok wanita cantik dengan senyum berdimple yang sangat manis. Tangannya beralih mengambil pigura tersebut lalu diusapnya dengan lembut. Dalam hati Kris sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi atas tindakannya. Kris juga sangat sadar bahwa perbuatannya akan berdampak buruk pada hubungan mereka. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini kesalahpahaman sering terjadi diantara mereka. Tetapi lagi-lagi sifat egois Kris lebih mendominasi saat ini.

"maafkan aku Xing. Aku melakukan ini semua demi kita berdua" tanpa Kris sadari matanya telah basah dengan airmata disertai rasa takut yang semakin membesar.

Takut untuk kehilangan Yixing nya. Takut jika Yixing meninggalkannya.

**_Please Hear Me_**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, kini mobil Sehun berhenti tepat didepan rumah Yixing. Biasanya perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju rumah Yixing hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih limabelas menit. Tetapi cuaca malam ini yang sangat dingin dan juga jalanan yang licin membuat Sehun lebih berhati-hati mengendarai mobilnya.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kepada sosok disampingnya. Menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Sebenarnya ia ingin membangunkan Yixing yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tetapi Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia masih enggan untuk membangunkan Yixing. Matanya tidak beralih kemanapun selain memandang Yixing yang semakin cantik saat memejamkan matanya. Indra penglihatan Sehun seperti mendapatkan hiburan menarik yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Sungguh dalam hati dia sangat memuji Yixing yang tampak lebih seperti malaikat daripada seorang manusia biasa.

Kini Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat kepada Yixing. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menumpu badannya agar tetap seimbang, sedangkan tangan kirinya perlahan mulai membelai wajah Yixing yang masih terlelap. Sehun mengusap pipi Yixing dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak terbangun.

"noona, apakah masih ada kesempatanku untuk memilikimu?" Sehun berbicara dengan Yixing yang masih tertidur dengan suara yang nyaris tidak dapat didengar siapa saja selain dirinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk mengusap wajah Yixing.

"eeuunnggghhh" lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Yixing sontak membuat Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari Yixing.

"Sehun apakah sudah sampai?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Sehun

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"tidurmu nyenyak sekali noona, aku jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu"

Yixing melepas safebeltnya lalu tersenyum kearah Sehun

"gomawo Sehun-ah"

"hhmmm.. sekarang masuklah. Hari sudah mulai malam"

"ne.. kau juga hati-hati dijalan" ucap Yixing kepada Sehun. Yixing hendak membuka pintu mobil tetapi Sehun menahan tangannya dan membuat Yixing menoleh bingung kearah Sehun.

"ada apa Sehun?"

Hanya dalam sekejap mata sebuah benda basah dan kenyal tengah menempel pada pipi kanan Yixing

Cup

"selamat malam noona" ucapan Sehun masih membuat Yixing sedikit terpaku dengan apa yang barusaja terjadi. Dengan senyum canggung akhirnya Yixing keluar dari mobil Sehun dan masuk kedalam rumah setelah mobil Sehun melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Kini Sehun pun telah merutuki kebodohan yang telah dia lakukan kepada Yixing. Ya, dia memang bodoh telah melakukan sesuatu yang semakin membuatnya gila. Memberi kecupan singkat pada pipi Yixing tadi ternyata memberikan efek yang sangat hebat untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia berharap untuk segera sampai di apartement agar dapat menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang sangat menggila. Sehun berpikir mungkin besok saat dirumah sakit dia akan melakukan test radiologi untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

**TBC**

**Hayuk para readers bagaimana dengan chapter 1 nya?**

**Di chapter 1 ini sepertinya lebih banyak SeXing momennya ketimbang FanXing ya? Haha emang disengaja di chapter 1 ini saya munculkan terlebih dahulu siapa saja tokoh2 didalamnya dan juga gambaran dari perasaan tokoh utama (FanXing) termasuk perasaan Sehun ke Yixing. Untuk chapter selanjutnya konflik utamanya bakal dikupas lagi lebih dalam dan juga FanXing momennya lebih banyak dari chapter ini. Untuk rate, di chapter ini masih aman lah ya. Cuma uda diperingatin c dari awal klo ratenya 'M' yang berarti ntar kebelakangnya bakal ditampilin adegan NC. **

**Dan author minta maaf karena disini lebih memilih bikin GS bukan yaoi. Karena demi underwear bintang2 Yixing saya ga pernah bisa klo harus bikin cerita yaoi *feelnya ga pernah dapet***

**Thanks buat yg uda baca. Review nya sangat diharapkan. Dan pertanyan dari saya "Lanjut atau Stop?" :D**

**See you in the next chapter guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Hear Me ! (Chapter 2)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** And Other cast**

**Pairing : Kray / FanXing –feat- HunLay / SeXing**

**Rate : M (NC – 17)**

**Length : Short Story (3 or 4 chapter)**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance – Sad - Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : **

**para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Jika tidak suka dengan Pairing atau tokoh yang berada didalamnya atau tidak suka dengan ceritanya mending Go dari awal. Rated M (NC-17) jadi bagi yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun diharapkan dengan sangat untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki pada FF ini, karena kalau terjadi apa-apa saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab dan sudah diperingatkan dari awal. Untuk yang sudah membaca jangan lupa RCL.**

**HAPPY READING guys ….**

**NB: kalau adegan NCnya dirasa kurang hot bacanya boleh kok deket2 sama kompor :D**

**_Please Hear Me_**

"_Wu Yifan, apa kau sudah mengetahui apa tujuanku memanggilmu kemari?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk pada salah satu ruangan bersama Yifan._

"_tidak paman Zhang" jawab Kris singkat. Kali ini dia sedang berada di China untuk menemui ayah Yixing_

"_apakah putriku tahu kalau hari ini kau sedang berada di China untuk menemuiku?"_

"_Yixing hanya mengetahui bahwa hari ini aku sedang berada di China untuk urusan pekerjaan"_

"_bagus. Kuperingatkan sekali lagi agar Yixing tidak sampai mengetahui pertemuan kita saat ini. Langsung saja kepada intinya Wu Yifan" ayah Yixing memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya._

"_kau sudah tentu tahu bahwa Yixing adalah putri bungsuku, dan dia hidup dilingkungan keluarga yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Dan ya, Yixing tidak pernah hidup dalam kesusahan. Tentu saja aku sebagai orangtua menginginkan kehidupan yang terbaik untuk putriku kelak. Termasuk soal pendamping hidup. Aku ingin putriku mempunyai suami yang dapat menghidupinya dengan baik. Itu berarti menantuku kelak harus mempunyai pekerjaan yang sudah matang" Kris tanpa sadar mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat mendengar perkataan ayah Yixing_

"_aku tahu, saat ini kau sudah naik jabatan di perusahaan tempatmu bekerja. Dari seorang karyawan biasa yang berasal dari keluarga rendah, saat ini sudah berhasil menjadi sekretaris dari direktur utama perusahaan besar di Seoul. Tetapi jangan puas dulu dengan semua itu Yifan. bukankah seorang atasan masih bisa memecat seorang sekretaris pribadinya? Maka dari itu aku masih belum puas dengan apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang. Yah, walaupun satu tahun yang lalu kau sudah resmi bertunangan dengan putriku, tidak menutup kemungkinan aku memutuskan pertunangan kalian jika kau masih tidak dapat mencapai apa yang aku inginkan. Bagaimana Wu Yifan?" saat ini Kris masih bungkam, enggan untuk menjawab apa yang dikatakan oleh calon ayah mertuanya ini._

"_oh aku hampir lupa, sebenarnya aku sudah menyiapkan calon suami untuk putriku kelak jika kau mengecewakanku. Dia juga seorang dokter. Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau masih ingin tetap bertahan?" rahang Kris mulai mengeras, tetapi ia masih mati-matian untuk menahan agar emosinya tidak meledak saat ini juga_

"_saya akan terus berusaha paman" jawab Kris dengan suara bergetar_

"_baguslah, tekadmu memang sungguh besar Yifan. semoga kau tidak mengecewakanku. Sekarang kau boleh keluar dari sini. Dan jangan sampai Yixing mengetahui tentang semua ini"_

"_saya mengerti paman. Terimakasih atas kesempatannya. Saya permisi"_

_**Flashback End**_

Kris menghela nafas saat otaknya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ayah Yixing tiba-tiba menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk datang ke Changsa karena ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan. Dan betapa runtuhnya pertahanan Kris saat mengetahui bahwa hal penting yang disampaikan ayah Yixing adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Ayah Yixing memang tidak menyukainya dari dulu. Beliau sangat menginginkan Yixing juga menikah dengan seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Alasannya karena keluarga Yixing adalah keluarga yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Kakek dari ayah Yixing adalah pemilik salah satu rumah sakit besar di Changsa. Saat ini kakak laki-laki Yixing, Zhang Luhan lah yang menjadi kepala rumah sakit setelah ayahnya pensiun dua tahun yang lalu. Ayah Yixing seorang dokter spesialis kanker. Sedangkan Luhan sama seperti Yixing, seorang dokter umum dan dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Sedangkan ibunya adalah dokter anak. Keluarga mereka sangat serba berkecukupan. Berbeda sekali dengan Kris yang hanya seorang anak yatim. Ayahnya meningal dunia saat ia berusia duabelas tahun. Pada saat itu ayahnya hanya seorang karyawan disalah satu perusahaan di China. Dan ibunya hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Jadi semenjak kepergian ayahnya, Kris sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Karena hidupnya yang sangat pas-pasan, Kris rela kehilangan waktu bermainnya sepulang sekolah dan hari liburnya hanya untuk bekerja paruh waktu dibeberapa tempat demi menghidupi dirinya dan juga ibunya. Tetapi berkat kepintaran yang dimiliknya, Kris masih terus dapat melanjutkan pendidikan hingga ke bangku perkuliahan karena beasiswa yang dia dapatkan.

Kris benar-benar salah jika dengan pertunangan, ayah Yixing akan merestui hubungan mereka. Karena alasan itulah saat ini Kris focus ke pekerjaannya. Ia ingin membuktikan kepada keluarga Yixing bahwa dia bisa mencapai titik teratas. Kebetulan sekali saat ini Kim Junmyeon atasan yang juga sahabatnya itu mempromosikan Kris untuk menjadi manager diperusahaan miliknya. Dengan syarat Kris harus memperoleh deal kerja sama dengan minimal lima perusahaan lainnya. Bukan hanya itu, disetiap meeting yang diadakan Junmyeon, Kris lah yang harus melakukan presentasi. Turun kelapangan, serta menguji setiap produk yang akan diluncurkan. Dan semenjak itu, Kris lebih sering mementingkan pekerjaannya. Hampir setiap malam ia mengambil lembur. sebenarnya Junmyeon sudah memperingatkan Kris agar tidak terlalu sibuk dan focus terhadap pekerjaan yang diberikan. Tetapi bukan Kris kalau dia tidak keras kepala untuk tetap melakukannya.

"Kris, jangan terlalu memaksa dirimu untuk terus bekerja seperti ini. Datang pagi dan pulang larut malam. Istirahatlah, atau kurangi waktumu. Lalu sempatkan waktumu sebentar saja untuk bersama Yixing. Percayalah Kris, aku akan memberikan jabatan itu padamu. karena aku yakin kau-pun bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini" kira-kira seperti itulah nasehat Junmyeon kepada Kris.

Drrtt drrt ddrrtt ddrrtt

Lamunan Kris bubar saat ponsel yang berada diatas meja kerjanya bergetar dan menampilkan id caller 'Xing Tuo'. Dalam hatinya bertanya tumben sekali Yixing menghubunginya di jam kerja seperti ini

"hallo Xing"

"_oppa maaf ini aku Baekhyun" _kening Kris berkerut saat mengetahui bahwa yang berbicara dengannya saat ini bukan Yixing melainkan orang lain

"oh, ada apa Baek? Dimana Yixing?"

"_maaf oppa, apa kau sedang sibuk?" _nada bicara Baekhyun kali ini terdengar seperti berhati-hati

"sedikit. Ada apa sebenarnya Baekhyun?"

"_eeeuummm Yixing unnie pingsan. Dan sekarang sedang dirawat di UGD. Apakah oppa bisa datang kemari?" _mata Kris membulat saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Yixing pingsan

"aku segera datang. Terimakasih karena telah memberitahuku Baekhyun"

"_sama-sama oppa" _Setelah menutup telepon dari Baekhyun, Kris langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumah sakit.

**_Please Hear Me_**

"eeuunngghh"

"noona sudah sadar?" Sehun dan Baekhyun segera menghampiri Yixing saat mereka melihat Yixing tersadar dari pingsannya

"apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara parau

"kau tadi pingsan setelah keluar dari ruang operasi noona" jawab Sehun

"aku sudah bilang padamu, istirahatlah jika kau tidak enak badan unnie. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Untung kau tidak pingsan saat masih mengoperasi pasienmu tadi" omel Baekhyun kepada Yixing

"ah unnie, tadi aku menghubungi Kris oppa dan sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan sampai disini" tambah Baekhun yang sepertinya membuat Yixing terkejut

"mwo? Kenapa kau menghubunginya Baek? Kau tau dia.."

"dia sibuk dan kau takut mengganggunya. Aiiisshh aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Aku hanya ingin dia memiliki waktu untuk bersamamu disaat seperti ini!" Baekhyun memotong protes Yixing yang membuatnya semakin diam

"sunbae, bisakah kau menjaga Xing unnie sampai Kris oppa datang? Aku harus kembali memeriksa pasien dibangsal anak. Juga ada beberapa pekerjaan dari ketua yang harus kuselesaikan!" ucap Baekhyun kepada Sehun

"hhmmm. Pergilah dan bekerja dengan baik" jawab Sehun.

"unnie kalau perlu pulang dan istirahatlah dirumah saat Kris oppa datang nanti. Ku tinggal dulu ne!" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan bilik rawat Yixing setelah berpamitan.

"tidurlah noona. Aku akan menjagamu disini" perintah Sehun kepada Yixing

"kau bisa kembali bekerja Sehun-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula sebentar lagi Kris pasti datang" jawab Yixing dengan suara yang masih terdengar sangat lemah

"aku akan disini sampai kekasihmu datang" Sehun membalas ucapan Yixing dengan ekspresi datar dan suara dingin yang mungkin menurut semua orang adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan oleh dokter berkulit albino itu. Tetapi tidak dengan Yixing. Dia merasakan ada yang berubah dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Sehun kepadanya.

Sreeeeekk

"Yixing" serempak Yixing dan Sehun menoleh keasal suara. Tampak kini Kris tengah menghampiri Yixing dengan raut wajah khawatir dan juga nafas yang tersengal.

"baby are you okay? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kris bertubi kepada Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Saat ini Kris sedang duduk pada ranjang tempat Yixing berbaring sambil terus mengusap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan sayang. Sesekali Kris menciumi tangan Yixing. Tanpa mereka sadari saat ini seseorang yang merasa dirinya menjadi obat nyamuk didekat mereka tampak menahan gejolak emosi yang bergemuruh pada dadanya. Rahang Sehun mengeras bersama dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Tanpa harus menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan Kris.

"aku baik-baik saja sayang, jangan khawatir" jawab Yixing sambil membelai lembut wajah Kris

Deg

Kris merasa saat ini hatinya seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi. Sungguh ia sangat rindu dengan suara lembut dan merdu dari kekasihnya ini. Serta setiap sentuhan Yixing yang selalu membuatnya melayang. Tapi hatinya juga merasakan perasaan lain. Entah apa itu Kris juga tidak memahaminya. Yang jelas terlihat sekali gurat kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajah cantik Yixing.

"Xing, sepertinya tadi ada seorang disini?" Yixing tertegun saat dia menyadari tadi sebelum Kris datang ada Sehun yang menemaninya disini dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"dia rekan satu timku Kris. Namanya Oh Sehun. Tadi dia dan Baekhyun yang menolongku. Tapi karena Baekhyun masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan, jadi hanya dokter Oh yang menemaniku disini sampai kau datang" jelas Yixing kepada Kris.

"ayo kita pulang sekarang. Lebih baik jika kau beristirahat dirumah sayang. Aku akan menjagamu hari ini" ajak Kris kepada Yixing

"tapi apa kau tidak sibuk Kris?" Tanya Yixing dengan sangat hati-hati

"tidak sayang. Tenang saja" jawab Kris yang diangguki oleh Yixing.

**_Please Hear Me_**

Yixing menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat dia merasakan adanya kecupan pada wajahnya.

"bangun putri tidur" Yixing tersenyum saat dilihatnya wajah Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya

"bangun sayang, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" Yixing sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar Kris menyiapkan makan malam. Tentu saja dia ragu kalau Kris benar-benar menyiapkan makanan itu sendiri. Mengerti perubahan wajah Yixing, Kris dengan segera meluruskan semuanya

"hehe aku memesan makan di restoran sayang. Tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin membuat kekasihku diare" Yixing tersenyum kepada Kris. Dalam hati dia bernafas lega karena tidak harus merasakan masakan kekasih tertampannya ini yang bisa membuat pencernaannya berjalan sangat lancar.

"apa kepalamu masih sakit sayang?" Tanya Kris kepada Yixing

"tidak separah tadi, tapi aku masih merasa kepalaku berputar Kris" jawab Yixing pelan. Lalu Kris membantu Yixing bangun dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Rumah Yixing memang tidak besar. Hanya rumah minimalis yang nyaman untuk ditinggali ditengah keramaian kota. Tetapi tetap saja, kamar Yixing berada dilantai dua dan ruang makan yang terletak dilantai dasar membuat Kris harus tetap menjaga Yixing agar tidak terjatuh.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam, Kris dan Yixing duduk berdua diruang utama untuk sekedar menonton televisi. Yixing memeluk pinggang Kris dari samping dengan erat. Sedangkan tangan Kris sibuk mengelus surai coklat Yixing. Sesekali Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Yixing yang membuat Yixing semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kris. Keduanya masih sama-sama larut dengan acara televisi. Sampai pada akhirnya Kris mengeluarkan suaranya

"Yixing" Kris memanggil Yixing dengan suara beratnya

"hem?" Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya yang langsung membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan

"apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Kris membuat Yixing tersenyum menampilkan single dimplenya yang sangat dirindukan oleh Kris.

"aku sangat merindukanmu Kris. Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

"sangat baby. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf aku jarang sekali memperhatikanmu!" Kris memeluk Yixing erat. Demi apapun dia sangat rindu dengan Yixing. Akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. Bukan jarang, hampir dikatakan tidak pernah.

Yixing membalas pelukan Kris tidak kalah erat. Dalam hati Kris senang sekali karena dia masih merasakan cinta dan sayang Yixing masih utuh untuknya. Tapi dilain sisi Kris juga tidak dapat berbohong jika dia masih menyimpan rasa takut akan kehilangan Yixing. Sungguh dia tidak pernah siap untuk kehilangan Yixing apapun yang terjadi.

"baby, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" Tanya Kris kepada Yixing dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing. Kris menghela nafas sebelum berkata kepada Yixing

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi" Yixing menegakkan badannya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris. Sebelah tangannya perlahan mengusap wajah kekasihnya

"Wu Yifan selamanya aku hanya milikmu. Apapun yang terjadi hatiku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu. Seluruh hidupku hanya untuk bersamamu sayang. Aku pastikan itu" hati Kris berdesir hebat mendengar perkataan Yixing. Kris menatap mata Yixing dalam. Mencoba menyelam lebih dalam mencari kebohongan dari semua perkataan Yixing. Tetapi nihil, yang didapatkannya hanya kejujuran dan cinta dari mata Yixing.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yixing dan mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. Yixing memejamkan matanya ketika bibir yang sangat ia rindukan membelai lembut bibirnya. Kris melumat bibir tebal Yixing dengan gerak lambat namun begitu memabukkan untuk keduanya. Yixing mendesah saat Kris sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sehingga membuat lidah Kris berhasil masuk dan membelai apapun yang berada didalam. Ciuman yang semula berjalan stabil itu perlahan berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Sesekali Yixing mengerang saat lidahnya dihisap kuat oleh Kris sehingga membuat buliran saliva menetes dari bibir Yixing.

"eeuuunngghh" Yixing melenguh karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis. Menyadari semua itu Kris memutuskan ciuman panas mereka. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, kini Kris kembali melumat bibir Yixing dengan ganas. Dengan sekali gerakan, kali ini tubuh Yixing sudah berada dipangkuan Kris. Yixing mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Kris. Yixing sedikit tercekat saat tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu bagian bawah Kris sudah mengeras. Menyadari semua itu Yixing meremas rambut Kris dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tentu saja Kris tidak tinggal diam mendapatkan lampu hijau dari kekasihnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia teringat kalau saat ini kondisi tubuh Yixing sedang lemah.

"baby, are you okay?" Tanya Kris setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Dengan nafas terengah Yixing menjawab

"teruskan sayang"

"apa kau yakin?" Tanya Kris kembali

"aku tidak apa-apa. Kumohon teruskan Kris"

Kris kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka saat ia melihat gairah yang memuncak dari mata Yixing. Kini tangan Kris mulai mengelus paha mulus Yixing. Perlahan kedua tangannya meraih ujung gaun tidur Yixing lalu melepasnya. sepertinya Yixing juga tidak ingin hanya menjadi pasif. Jari-jari lentiknya kini tengah sibuk membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kris. Ciuman Kris berpindah keleher dan dada Yixing. Menghisap dalam sehinga menciptakan bercak merah keunguan pada kulit putih Yixing. Yixing semakin menekan kepala Kris saat lidahnya bermain pada belahan dadanya. Kris kembali melumat bibir Yixing dan mengangkat tubuh Yixing menaiki tangga menuju kamar. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, sebelah tangan Kris sibuk melepas kaitan bra Yixing. Dengan sekali hentakan Kris berhasil melepas bra Yixing dan membuangnya entah kemana. Kris menendang pintu kamar lalu menghempaskan tubuh Yixing diranjang.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghisap puting Yixing yang sudah keras dan menegang. Melumat dan menghisapnya penuh dengan gairah. Yixing mengerang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Kris.

"terus Kriishh" Yixing menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya . kedua tangannya meremas kemeja Kris yang memang belum terlepas. Kris semakin memperdalam lumatannya pada puting Yixing seperti anak kecil yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap perut dan perlahan turun menelusup kebalik g-string Yixing yang sudah basah. Jemari Kris mengusap kewanitaan Yixing pelan dengan gerakan memutar. Tubuh Yixing semakin menggeliat dan erangannya semakin kencang saat satu jari Kris berhasil menembus masuk kedalam vaginanya. Dengan cekatan Kris melepas g-string Yixing karena gairahnya yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan.

"kau indah sekali sayang. Ijinkan aku menikmatimu kembali malam ini" bisik Kris ditelinga Yixing dengan suara bass nya yang sensual. Yixing hanya mendesah dan memejamkan matanya saat Kris melumat daun telinganya. Tidak ingin menunggu, Kris segera melepas semua pakaian yang masih menempel pada dirinya. Mata Yixing berkilat saat ia melihat kejantanan Kris yang besar sudah menegang dibawah sana. Kris kembali mencumbu tubuh Yixing tanpa ampun. Tidak terkecuali kewanitaannya. Kris membelai kewanitaan Yixing dengan bibir dan juga lidahnya. Sesekali menghisapnya yang membuat Yixing semakin terbuai. Lidah Kris menelusup masuk dan bermain-main disana. Terus sampai Yixing mengerang keras karena mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Kris kembali melumat bibir Yixing setelah menghisap pelumas yang dikeluarkan Yixing untuk pertamakali dimalam ini.

"apa kau sudah siap untuk acara intinya sayang?" Tanya Kris tepat didepan bibir Yixing. Yixing mengangguk lemah menanggapinya. Tetapi masih sangat terlihat dari mata Yixing kilatan api yang semakin membesar disana. Yixing membuka dirinya untuk Kris. Telah siap untuk menerima Kris terbenam dalam dirinya. Kris menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Yixing.

"Kriiisshh tolong.. jangan menggodakuuh" erang Yixing penuh nafsu. Kris tersenyum samar saat Yixing memohon kepadanya. Dengan cepat Kris mendesakkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Yixing. Hanya sekali sentakan keras kini Kris berhasil membenamkan dirinya pada tubuh Yixing.

"aaarrrgggghhh" Yixing mengerang dan melengkungkan tubuhnya

"kau.. sempit sekali.. sayaanng" Kris memejamkan matanya saat kejantanannya diremas oleh Yixing didalam sana. Dalam hati Kris sangat memuji tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat indah ini. Yixing memang pintar dalam urusan menjaga tubuhnya untuk Kris. Terbukti dengan kewanitaan Yixing yang masih sempit walaupun Kris sudah memasukinya berkali-kali. Perlahan Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya dan Yixing juga ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya sesuai dengan ritme yang diberikan Kris. Semakin lama gerakan tubuh Kris semakin cepat. Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan erangan keras yang keluar dari bibirnya. Segera Kris melumat bibir Yixing. Menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan sensual. Sebelah tangannya meremas payudara Yixing dan sesekali memlintir putingnya yang masih menegang.

"aaahhh Kriiiss faster.. jebaall" erangan Yixing semakin keraas saat ia merasakan hampir tiba pada puncaknya. Kedua tangannya meremas punggung Kris yang basah.

"together baby" jawab Kris dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Yixing memejamkan matanya dan meneriakkan nama Kris ketika mencapai orgasme keduanya. Samar ia mendengar Kris mengerangkan namanya saat lelaki itu menyemburkan ledakan didalam tubuhnya. Yixing terengah dan memeluk tubuh Kris erat. Perlahan Kris memindahkan dirinya disamping Yixing lalu kembali memeluknya erat. Yixing membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris. Menikmati setiap detak jantung dari lelakinya. Perlahan mata Yixing terpejam karena lelah dan juga kantuk yang menyerang.

.

.

.

Tangan kiri Kris masih memeluk Yixing yang tertidur pulas. Sesekali mengelus kepala Yixing yang berada diatas dadanya. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Kris kali ini seperti menahan suatu perasaan yang mengganjal. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel Yixing dan rahangnya mengeras. Kris menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya saat gejolak dalam hatinya semakin tidak dapat ditahan. Merasakan debaran jantung Kris yang semakin kencang, Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya.

"kau belum tidur Kris?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara parau

"tidurlah Xing" jawab Kris dingin

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yixing dengan raut wajah bingung

"aku tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah kembali" perintah Kris masih dengan ekspressi dingin. Yixing sepertinya masih tidak ingin menyerah karena melihat keanehan pada kekasihnya ini.

"apa kau ada masalah sayang? Ceritakan padaku" Tanya Yixing lembut. Kini Yixing menindih tubuh Kris. Tubuh polos mereka kembali menyatu menyalurkan kehangatan pada keduanya. Tetapi tidak dengan hati Kris.

"apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Kris yang membuat kening Yixing berkerut

"apa maksudmu Kris? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"kau dengan dokter yang bernama Oh Sehun" kening Yixing semakin berkerut karena tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan kekasihnya ini

"kami partner kerja di rumah sakit Kris. Kebetulan kami berada di satu tim" jawab Yixing masih mencoba tenang

"kau yakin?"

"sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan Kris?" kini Yixing mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kris. Membuat tubuh atasnya yang polos terlihat jelas oleh Kris

"aku inginkan kejujuranmu sayang. Apa hubunganmu dengan dokter itu?"

"astaga Kris. Aku dan dia hanya partner kerja. Tidak ada yang lain" jawab Yixing mencoba meyakinkan Kris

"lalu kenapa dia terlihat sangat khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku membaca beberapa pesannya yang masuk untukmu. Terlihat sekali dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dengan berpuluh-puluh panggilannya yang tidak terjawab"

"pesan?" Yixing segera merebut ponsel miliknya yang masih berada digenggaman Kris saat ia mendengar adanya pesan dan panggilan masuk dari Sehun untuknya. Yixing mengehela nafasnya saat dia melihat beberapa pesan Sehun yang sepertinya masuk saat dia tengah asik bercinta dibawah dengan Kris tadi.

"ini hanya pesan biasa Kris. Kau bahkan juga meihat pesan masuk dari Baekhyun yang berisi sama dengan pesan dari Sehun"

"tapi aku menangkap perbedaan dari pesan mereka. Baekhyun juga mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi dia tidak terus-terusan mengirimkan pesan kepadamu. Bahkan baekhyun tidak menelponmu saat pesannya tidak kau balas. Terlihat sekali kalau partner kerjamu itu menyukaimu sayang"

"Kris kumohon jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri seperti ini. Sehun bahkan mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bertunangan denganmu"

"seseorang yang sudah menikah saja bisa berpaling kepada orang lain Xing" Yixing mencengkram kepalanya saat mendengar apa yang Kris katakan. Sakit kepalanya yang sempat membaik kini terasa kembali.

"sekarang jawab dengan jujur. Apa kau pernah keluar berdua dengannya?"

"tidak" jawab Yixing tegas. Pandangannya kabur karena air matanya yang siap keluar kapan saja.

"kau pernah makan berdua dengannya?" Tanya Kris kembali yang membuat liquid bening menetes membasahi wajah Yixing

"tidak"

"kau pernah pulang bersamanya?" Yixing diam mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Yixing mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris kali ini. Pasalnya kemarin malam dia menerima tawaran Sehun untuk pulang bersama

"kenapa diam? Kau sibuk mencari alasan hem?" suara Kris membuat Yixing terkesiap

"tapi kemarin sudah larut malam Kris. Bahkan tidak ada satupun taxi yang melintas didepan rumah sakit. Dan kau bilang tidak dapat menjemputku" air mata Yixing semakin deras mengalir saat ia berusaha untuk memberikan penjelasan kepada Kris.

"kau mempunyai ponsel. Dan kau bisa menghubungiku Yixing" bentak Kris yang membuat Yixing semakin kaku ditempatnya

"kau sendiri yang berkata kalau kau sedang sibuk Kris. Aku takut mengganggumu"

"apa susahnya bilang kepadaku Yixing. Aku akan datang menjemputmu jika kau minta!"

"cukup Wu Yifan! apa kau tidak sadar akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membatalkan janjimu untuk menjemputku? Bahkan kau sendiri yang berjanji, bukan aku yang meminta. Kau tahu, aku selalu berharap kau benar-benar menjemputku. Kau benar-benar datang menemuiku. Lalu sekarang, disaat kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri dan ada seseorang yang menawarkan kemudahan untukku kau masih saja menyalahkanku. Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu padaku? Bukan hanya itu, kau juga selalu membatalkan janji apa saja yang kau buat denganku. Dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau selesaikan. Kau tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan untukku ditengah kesibukanmu. Apa kau tidak melihat aku yang selalu menunggumu Wu Yifan? apa kau tidak melihat disini aku yang selalu mencoba mengerti semua keadaanmu? Selalu egoismu yang kau utamakan. Kau membentakku. Menganggapku tidak pernah mengerti keadaanmu. Cemburu yang berlebihan kepadaku. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu Yifan?"

Yixing terengah. Dadanya bergerak naik turun karena emosinya yang tiba-tiba meledak. Dia tidak dapat menahan lagi. Menahan segala perasaan yang dipendam. Cukup sudah dia diam. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk memahami apa yang Kris lakukan. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk percaya kepada kekasihnya. Tetapi selalu saja seperti ini. Kris yang pencemburu terlalu mudah mengambil kesimpulan. Bukan hanya sekali ini saja Kris cemburu kepada Yixing yang jelas-jelas tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan Baekhyun pun sempat menjadi sasaran kecemburuan Kris. Kris mengira bahwa Baekhyun sedang mendekatkan Yixing dengan pria lain yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Terlihat dari Baekhyun sering sekali menceritakan Chanyeol kepada Yixing. Jangankan Baekhyun, Kris bahkan sempat cemburu kepada Luhan yang notabene adalah kakak kandung Yixing. Kris menilai hubungan mereka yang sepertinya lebih dari saudara. Itu karena Kris pernah melihat Yixing dan Luhan tidur bersama saat Luhan datang ke Korea untuk melihat keadaan Yixing. Oh man, bukankah hal yang wajar jika seorang saudara kandung tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang? Hanya tidur, dan mereka sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang selalu kau lakukan bersama Yixing.

Kris masih bungkam. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Mencoba mencari jawaban dengan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini pada hubungan mereka. Dia sadar bahwa semua yang dikatakan Yixing memang benar. Tetapi Kris sangat enggan untuk mengakuinya. Perasaan cemburunya yang sedang mendominasi saat ini. Kris melihat kearah Yixing yang sedang mencekram kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Yixing" Kris mencoba meraih tangan Yixing dan bermaksud untuk membantunya berbaring tetapi segera ditepis oleh Yixing. Air mata Yixing masih mengalir deras. Sesekali Kris mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

Dengan mulut yang masih tertutup, Kris bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan meraih pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai dan segera memakainya kembali. Mungkin kali ini diam memang lebih baik. Tanpa berpamitan ia keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terisak ditempatnya. Kris berfikir kalau saat ini Yixing sedang ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tetapi

"aaaarrrggghhh… kenapa kau malah pergi bodoh? Aku membutuhkanmu disini" teriak Yixing frustasi setelah ia mendengar suara mobil Kris keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

**_Please Hear Me_**

"Baekhyun tunggu" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada sumber suara yang memanggilnya

"ada apa Hun?" Tanya Baekhyun santai

Pletak

"aaahh kenapa kau menjitakku bodoh?" Baekhyun meringis mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan Sehun

"dimana sopan santunmu memanggilku seperti itu?" protes Sehun karena Baekhyun memanggilnya tanpa menyebutkan embel-embel dokter atau sunbae seperti biasa

"ck kekanakan sekali. Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu memanggilku dokter Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus kepada Sehun

"apakah Yixing noona ijin hari ini? Dari pagi tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun

"hem. Tadi pagi Yixing unnie menghubungiku. Sepertinya keadaannya belum sepenuhnya pulih"

"kau tidak ada rencana untuk mengunjunginya?"

"sebenarnya Yixing unnie memintaku datang kerumahnya siang nanti. Wae?"

"tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bisakah kau menghubungiku nanti jika kau jadi berkunjung kerumah noona? Ah aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya itu saja"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab permintaan dari sunbae karbitan didepannya ini

"baiklah aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi dokter Oh?"

"tidak kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Baekhyun segera melangkah pergi setelah mendapat usiran halus dari Sehun. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Sehun masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya mengganjal. Yixing menghubungi Baekhyun pagi tadi. Tapi kenapa Yixing sama sekali tidak membalas satupun pesan yang masuk darinya?

.

.

.

Yixing merintih karena sakit kepalanya yang tidak kunjung reda. Kepalanya malah semakin berdenyut nyeri karena semalam dia sibuk menangis hingga larut pagi. Bahkan Yixing tidak yakin berapa lama dia tertidur semalam. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya sembab. Itulah yang membuatnya semakin enggan untuk berangkat kerumah sakit hari ini. Pagi tadi ia segera menghubungi Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk datang kerumah siang ini. Demi apapun dia butuh seseorang untuk sekedar membawakannya makanan. Jangankan untuk memasak, untuk berjalan kekamar mandi saja dia membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

Sekali lagi Yixing meletakkan ponselnya kasar keatas meja nakas. Semenjak pertengkaran semalam, Kris sama sekali tidak menghubunginya sampai detik ini. Berpuluh-puluh pesan sudah Yixing kirimkan untuk Kris. Mencoba meminta maaf agar dia dapat segera meluruskan semua. Tetapi tidak ada satupun balasan yang diterima Yixing dari Kris. Bahkan sekarang ponsel Kris tidak aktif setelah Yixing mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali. Ya tuhan rasanya Yixing ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"unnie" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Yixing dan memanggilnya dengan kencang. Yixing terlonjak kaget karena ulah Baekhyun yang memang hiperaktif ini. Dan tolong abaikan bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dapat masuk kedalam rumah Yixing. Tentu saja dia sudah hafal luar kepala password rumah Yixing.

"Baek sungguh, kepalaku bertambah nyeri mendengar teriakanmu" Yixing kembali memukul pelan kepalanya.

"mian.. unnie gwenchana? Kau pucat sekali.. dan lihat matamu bengkak. Apa yang terjadi denganmu eoh?" kini Baekhyun mengambil alih kegiatan tangan Yixing yang memukul kepalanya. Baekhyun sedikit menekan kepala Yixing dan memijatnya pelan. Sedangkan Yixing masih diam menikmati pijatan Baekhyun dikepalanya. Melihat tidak ada respon dari Yixing, sengaja Baekhyun menekan kuat kepala Yixing

"aaahh Baek sakit bodoh" Yixing memincingkan matanya karena ulah Baekhyun

"jawab pertanyaanku jangan diam saja aaiisshhh"

"nanti dulu Baek. Biarkan sakit kepalaku sedikit reda" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan terus memijat kepala Yixing dengan telaten

"semalam aku bertengkar dengan Kris" gerakan tangan Baekhyun seketika terhenti

"bagaimana bisa unnie?"

Yixing memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Sejenak memejamkan matanya sebelum ia menceritakan semua kejadian semalam. Baekhyun mengelus tangan Yixing saat perempuan dihadapannya ini tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Dalam hati sebenarnya Baekhyun lega karena Yixing sudah berani mengeluarkan keresahannya selama ini.

Setelah memasakkan makanan untuk Yixing dan memastikan Yixing lebih baik saat ini, ia segera pamit untuk kembali kerumah sakit karena tugas yang diberikan Yixing untuk menggantikannya hari ini. Selama dalam perjalanan Baekhyun teringat janjinya kepada Sehun untuk memberinya kabar tentang keadaan Yixing. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan kepada Sehun

_To : Oh Sehun_

_Keadaan Yixing unnie sudah lumayan membaik. Jangan khawatir._

Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tas setelah menekan tombol send.

**_Please Hear Me_**

Malam ini sepertinya keadaan Yixing sudah terlihat lebih baik. Terlihat kini ia tengah sibuk di dapur. Walaupun terkadang kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut, tapi ia tidak ingin terus-terusan merintih sendiri didalam kamar. Dan tolong siapapun jangan ada yang mengingatkanya tentang pertengkaran semalam untuk sekarang. Yixing memilih menyerah setelah Kris benar-benar tidak mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya sampai detik ini. Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam dan kembali meminum obatnya, Yixing memilih untuk segera kembali kekamar. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ada seseorang yang menekan bel rumahnya. Yixing sedikit terlonjak saat ia melihat siapa yang tengah bertamu malam ini

"Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum saat Yixing membukakan pintu untuknya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sehun kepada Yixing

"sudah lumayan. Silahkan masuk Sehun-ah" Yixing mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Yixing duduk didepan Sehun setelah ia mengambilkan minuman untuk Sehun. Yixing sedikit berdehem sebelum bertanya kepada Sehun

"ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari Sehun-ah?"

"apa aku tidak boleh datang menjengukmu noona?" Yixing segera melambaikan tangannya mendengar jawaban dari lelaki dihadapannya ini

"tidak tidak.. bukan begitu maksudku Sehun-ah. Maksudku tumben sekali kau datang kemari malam-malam begini"

"aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu" jawab Sehun dingin

"baiklah, karena sepertinya keadaanmu sudah membaik aku pamit pulang"

"eh?" Yixing terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

"ah Sehun ma.. maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu" Yixing berkata dengan gugup kepada Sehun yang membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum geli karena tingkah Yixing

"noona, kau tidak mengusirku. Aku kemari memang hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Aku tahu kau harus banyak istirahat. Jadi kuputuskan hanya sebentar saja aku menemuimu. Yang terpenting aku sudah melihat keadaanmu yang baik-baik saja" Sehun berkata dengan sangat lembut dihadapan Yixing. Kini keduanya berdiri berhadapan. Sehun kembali menatap Yixing dengan intens. Sehingga membuat Yixing sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Sehun kepadanya

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara kecil. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan wajah Yixing yang masih sangat cantik walaupun tidak terpoles makeup sedikitpun. Dengan hanya menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna peach yang elegan menempel pada tubuh Yixing yang ramping dan berkulit cerah. Tetapi dada Sehun sedikit nyeri saat ia melihat kearah mata Yixing yang terlihat sedikit sembab dan terdapat lingkaran hitam disana. Sebelah tangan Sehun mengelus pelan wajah Yixing. Yixing tersentak karena perlakuan Sehun. Hatinya berdesir hebat. Tangan Sehun yang dingin mengusap lembut wajah Yixing sehingga membuat wajahnya seketika terasa panas.

"istirahatlah noona. Aku merindukanmu"

Deg

Darah Yixing mengalir deras saat mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tapi tidak sampai disitu. Yixing kembali dikejutkan dengan adanya benda kenyal yang mendarat pada bibirnya. Jantung Yixing berdegup kencang saat bibir Sehun sedikit melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar Yixing mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bebas menggantung disamping tubuhnya. Yixing perlahan memejamkan matanya saat gerakan Sehun semakin sensual membelai bibirnya. Ya Tuhan, kali ini Yixing bahkan dapat melupakan semua masalahnya dengan Kris. Yixing membuka kedua matanya saat bibir Sehun tidak lagi menempel pada bibirnya.

"selamat malam noona" Sehun kembali mengecup bibir Yixing sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah Yixing. Meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terdiam kaku ditempatnya.

**TBC**

**Hola berjumpa kembali di chapter dua ini.**

**Oke tanpa babibu lagi sepertinya saya akan menjelaskan tentang beberapa hal**

**Ayah Yixing yang ga setuju sama hubungan FanXing. Sebenernya disitu ayah Yixing lebih terobsesi punya mantu seorang Dokter. Karena menurut ayah Yixing seorang dokter bakal terjamin masa depannya**

**Kalau ada yg bertanya apa c sebenernya konflik dari FF ini. Konflik utamanya adalah SALAH PAHAM. Kris yang dengan keras kepalanya selalu salah paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Yixing. Itu semua terjadi karena rasa takut kehilangan Yixing yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dan oke sebenernya semua itu juga berawal dari dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi Kris GENGSI buat mengakuinya**

**Kalau ada yang bertanya lagi "apa hubungan SeXing yg sebenernya?" seperti yg dikatakan Yixing mereka hanya partner kerja. Tapi ada seseuatu yang Yixing tidak ketahui. Uda bisa kebaca dong ya dari chapter satu kemaren kalau Cadel eh Sehun ini suka sama Yixing. Tapi masih ada satu lagi seseuatu yang Yixing dan para readers deul ga tau *bakal diungkap di chapter selanjutnya**

**Kalau ada dari para readers yang minta Luhan buat ditampilkan, eeemm oke saya pikir2 dulu buat munculin si flower boy satu ini *sebenernya ga bgt jadiin Luhan kakak cowoknya Yixing :D**

**Kalau ada dari kalian yang pengen nimpuk Kris ayok bareng2 sama author. Jujur gue juga gemes pengen nimpuk Kris pake sandal -_-**

**Oke cukup sekian dan terimakasih untuk chapter dua yang sepertinya belibet ini. Nasehat saya tolong hormon sama kelenjar ludahnya dijaga dan diperhatikan setelah ini. Kalau adegan NCnya kurang hot author sudah sarankan untuk baca ni FF deket2 sama kompor :D**

**Buat para readers yang uda meninggalkan jejaknya di "REVIEW" maaf ya saya gbsa bls satu2. Tapi tenang semuanya uda saya baca and BIG THANKS buat semuanya. Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya.. dan review dari kalian kembali saya butuhkan. Terutama saran dan masukannya. Selamat bersenang-senang.**

**See yaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Hear Me ! (Chapter 3)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** And Other cast**

**Pairing : Kray / FanXing –feat- HunLay / SeXing**

**Rate : M (NC – 17)**

**Length : Short Story (3 or 4 chapter)**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance – Sad - Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : **

**para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Jika tidak suka dengan Pairing atau tokoh yang berada didalamnya atau tidak suka dengan ceritanya mending Go dari awal. Rated M (NC-17) jadi bagi yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun diharapkan dengan sangat untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki pada FF ini, karena kalau terjadi apa-apa saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab dan sudah diperingatkan dari awal. Untuk yang sudah membaca jangan lupa RCL.**

**HAPPY READING guys ….**

**_Please Hear Me_**

Pagi ini kepala Yixing masih terasa berputar. Ia sebenarnya enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tetapi hari ini ia harus kembali bekerja. Yixing mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggiran ranjang dan menyambar ponsel yang berada diatas meja nakas. Tidak ada satupun pesan atau telepon masuk. Ia menghembuskan nafas lalu dengan sekuat hati menekan nomor yang memang sudah dia hafal luar kepala. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel tersebut terbanting kembali keatas meja nakas. Yixing meremas rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi. Ponsel Kris masih belum aktif sampai sekarang.

"sssssshhh"

Yixing mendesah panjang dan memjamkan matanya. tetapi kepalanya kembali berdenyut saat ia tidak sengaja mengingat kejadian semalam. Sehun menciumnya.

_Oh Tuhan apalagi ini_

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bisakah salah satu masalahnya selesai terlebih dahulu? Kris masih marah kepadanya. Dan Sehun. Bocah itu dengan seenak jidatnya malah menambah beban pikiran Yixing saat ini. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Sehun hari ini. Oke untuk Sehun, mungkin Yixing akan bersikap bagaimana Sehun bersikap padanya. Untuk Kris? Well ia akan memberanikan diri untuk pergi kekantornya siang nanti.

**_Please Hear Me_**

Hari ini penampilan Kris tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu terlihat rapi dan menawan. Mungkin ketampanannya memang tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Tetapi dari bagaimana ia berpenampilan dan juga ditambah terdapatnya lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya, terlihat sekali bahwa pria tampan itu sedang mempunyai masalah.

"Kris"

Kris yang sedari tadi melamun terperanjat saat seseorang memasuki ruang kerjanya. Terlihat Kim Junmyeon, atasan yang juga sahabatnya itu kini tengah berkacak pinggang didepan meja kerjanya.

"kemana saja kau? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak dapat menghubungimu dari kemarin?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada tinggi

"aku mematikan ponselku" jawab Kris santai membuat Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya

"aku sedang malas menerima telepon dari siapapun. Jadi aku mematikannya" mendengar jawaban dan melihat ekspresi Kris , Junmyeon menghela nafasnya

"kau bertengkar lagi dengan Yixing?" Kris hanya diam dan mengangkat alisnya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan bos kerdilnya ini *ditabok Suho*

"astaga Kris, mau sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan sikapmu yang idiot seperti ini hah?" Kris masih diam, dia paham bahwa Junmyeon masih akan meneruskan kata-katanya

"sikapmu tidak akan membuat semuanya beres Kris. Kau malah semakin memperkeruh hubungan kalian. Aku yakin kali ini ada seseorang yang kau cemburui lagi. Menuduh Yixing ini itu tanpa kau ketahui alasan sebenarnya. Dan jangan menyalahkan siapapun jika akhirnya Yixing benar-benar berpaling darimu" Junmyeon memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan ceramahnya yang membuat Kris melototkan matanya kepada Junmyeon

"tau seperti ini aku menyesal menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan Yixing dan merelakannya jatuh kepelukan lelaki idiot sepertimu"

"diam kau pendek! Aku melakukan ini semua demi Yixing"

"tidak. Bukan untuk Yixing. Melainkan untuk ayah Yixing. Kau ini sebenarnya pacaran dengan anaknya atau dengan ayahnya sih Kris?" mendengar pertanyaan Junmyeon yang menurutnya bodoh itu, Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"kau akan lebih mengerti perasaan Yixing daripada ayahnya kalau kau berpacaran dengan Yixing. Seharusnya kau bukan hanya menjaga semua kepercayaan ayah yixing, melainkan kau juga lebih memprioritaskan menjaga perasaan Yixing. Percuma jika nantinya kau dapat memenuhi apa yang ayah Yixing inginkan, tetapi kau malah tidak dapat memenuhi apa yang Yixing butuhkan. Memang sekarang kau masih menjalani proses untuk mendapatkan apa yang ayah Yixing inginkan. Tetapi apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga sedang berproses mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Yixing?" Kris masih diam

"aku sudah berkali-kali katakan padamu untuk tidak usah mengkhawatirkan tentang promosi jabatan yang kutawarkan. Aku pasti akan memberikannya padamu. secepat mungkin malah. Asalkan sekarang kau bersiap untuk mengGOLkan kerja sama kita dengan perusahaan milik tuan Lee"

"aku sedang mempersiapkannya" jawab Kris masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya

"baiklah, satu jam lagi meeting dan juga deal bersama tuan Lee akan dimulai"

"what?" kali ini Kris terlonjak dari tempat duduknya

"tuan Lee mengajukan semuanya hari ini" jawab Junmyeon dengan ekspresi santainya

"myeon kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?" Tanya Kris dengan ekspresi terkejut

"salah siapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa kuhubungi dari semalam hah?" Tanya Junmyeon membuat Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"bersiaplah. Pelajari semuanya dengan benar. Dan juga rapikan penampilanmu itu. Jika kau gagal nanti, aku akan memberikan posisi ini kepada Jongdae" jawab Junmyeon lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kris. Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya dan malah tertawa senang mendengar Kris mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepadanya

"sial kau Junmyeon pendek!"

**_Please Hear Me_**

Yixing menghentikan gerakan jemarinya pada keyboard computer dimeja. Kepalanya kembali berputar saat ini. Salahkan saja kepada pamannya yang dengan tiba-tiba memberikannya tugas untuk membuat proposal permohonan dana bantuan untuk membeli alat baru secara mendadak dan dalam keadaan pusing dikepala Yixing belum sepenuhnya pulih.

Pukul 11.12

Ia segera meraih tas dan membereskan barang-barangnya saat dilihatnya jam sudah mendekati waktu istirahat. Dia benar-benar melakukan rencananya mendatangi Kris di kantor siang ini. Dan Yixing harus sampai dikantor Kris sebelum jam makan siang.

Tok tok tok

Yixing sedikit merutuki seseorang yang datang disaat ia tengah dikejar waktu seperti sekarang.

"masuk" jawab Yixing sedikit kasar

"maaf dokter Zhang, apa saya mengganggu anda?"

Deg

Yixing membeku ditempat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sekarang ini. Dengan perlahan ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah seseorang yang tengah berdiri pada daun pintu ruangannya.

"ti.. tidak dokter Oh. Si.. silahkan masuk" Yixing merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menjadi gugup setengah mati melihat wajah Sehun

"maaf jika saya mengganngu. Saya hanya memberikan laporan kerja dokter magang kemarin" tangan Yixing sedikit bergetar saat ia menerima map yang diserahkan Sehun

"terimakasih dokter Oh" jawab Yixing lirih

"sama-sama. Saya permisi dokter Zhang. Ada pekerjaan yang masih harus saya selesaikan" Sehun sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Yixing.

"haaaahh" Yixing terduduk lemas setelah kepergian Sehun. Dia sudah mengira bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Hubungannya dengan Sehun menjadi sangat canggung. Yixing memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas untuk mengatur degup jantunganya yang seolah akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Setelah merasa tenang, Yixing segera meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pergi menemui Kris-nya yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

Braakk

Sehun membanting pintu ruangannya dengan kasar. Untung ruang kerjanya berada diujung dan lumayan jauh dari ruang perawatan pasien. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada pasien yang mati mendadak karena terkejut. Sehun membuka jas putih kebanggaannya dan melemparnya kesandaran kursi. Ia mendudukkan diri dan menyandarkan punggungnya. sebelah tangannya kini sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Dalam hati dia merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya. Merutuki apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam kepada Yixing. Ditambah dengan sikapnya kepada Yixing tadi.

"aaarrrggghhh" Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya dan memejamkan mata. bibir lembut Yixing masih bisa ia rasakan sampai sekarang. Bagaimana nikmat dan manisnya bibir gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai selama ini. Tetapi dalam hati ia bersyukur masih dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman semalam. Demi apapun semalam celana Sehun sudah sangat sempit karena desakan dari sikecil. Bagaimana adik kecilnya itu tidak meronta, kalau semalam ia melihat Yixing sangat sexy dengan balutan gaun tidur yang minim dan sedikit terawang. Bahkan secara tidak sengaja Sehun dapat melihat tonjolan kecil pada dada Yixing yang langsung membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Yixing telanjang bulat dibalik gaun tidurnya itu. Dan malam harinya ia harus berkutat sendiri di apartement untuk menidurkan kembali adik kecilnya yang terbangun.

_Damn_

Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat gairah Sehun kembali naik. Ia mendesis saat dilihatnya sikecil kembali menegang.

Tok tok tok

Kali ini Sehun yang merutuki seseorang yang datang disaat ia ingin beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan kembali hasratnya yang muncul secara mendadak.

"masuk" perintah Sehun

"selamat siang dokter Oh"

Mata Sehun membulat saat ia melihat siapa kali ini yang tengah datang menemuinyaa

"hyung?"

**_Please Hear Me_**

Yixing berjalan cepat memasuki kantor tempat Kris bekerja. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju meja resepsionis.

"selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya resepsionis itu dengan ramah

"maaf saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Wu Yifan" jawab Yixing

"apakah anda sebelumnya sudah membuat janji?" Tanya resepsionis itu kembali. Dalam hati Yixing merutuki bagaimana bisa hanya bertemu dengan seorang sekretaris pribadi perlu membuat janji dulu? Sesibuk itukah kekasihnya? Yixing hendak menjawab pertanyaan dari resepsionis cantik didepannya ini, tetapi terhenti saat mendengar seseorang tengah memanggilnya

"Yixing"

"oppaa" ia kini melihat lelaki yang mempunyai senyuman malaikat sedang berjalan kearahnya. Yixing tersenyum melihat lelaki didepannya ini.

"hai bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Junmyeon sambil memeluk Yixing

"baik. Bagaimana dengan oppaa?"

"sangat baik. Lama tidak bertemu kenapa sepertinya kau bertambah manis Xing?" goda Junmyeon sambil mengedipkan matanya kearah Yixing

"ck, coba kau bilang seperti itu didepan Kris, aku tidak akan menjamin badanmu akan bertambah tinggi" jawaban frontal yang diberikan Yixing kepada Junmyeon membuat resepsionis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka seketika menahan tawa.

"Xing, sepertinya kemanisanmu ternodai karena sifat ceplas ceplosmu yang semakin lama bertambah parah" Junmyeon dan Yixing kini tertawa bersama

"kau mencari Kris?" Tanya Junmyeon

"siapa lagi yang kucari kalau bukan si tiang idiot itu oppaa?"

"siapa tau kau mencariku. Kris ada diruangannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan meeting pentingnya hari ini. Kau tahu, dia sukses mengGOLkan satu proyek besar" bisik Junmyeon kepada Yixing. Yixing tersenyum. Dalam hati ia bangga kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bisa menaiki lift disebelah sana dan menuju lantai paling atas. Ruanganku ada dipaling ujung. Dan tepat disebelah kanannya adalah ruangan Kris. Kusarankan kepada kalian untuk segera meluruskan ini semua. Bicarakan semuanya baik-baik. Kalau kalian masih seperti ini, aku akan merebutmu dari tangan Kris!" Junmyeon kembali mengedipkan matanya kepada Yixing dan langsung mendapatkan deathglear terbaik dari Yixing.

"haha.. baiklah semoga sukses. Aku harus kembali memantau proyek yang sedang berjalan di Incheon. Senang bertemu denganmu Yixing"

"terimakasih oppaa. Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Yixing kepada Junmyeon

.

.

.

Yixing mengehembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Mungkin sudah sekitar lima menit ia terus saja seperti ini, berdiri mematung didepan ruang kerja Kris. Ia ragu apakah ia akan menemui Kris sekarang juga. Setelah melalui berbagai perdebatan antara hati dan pikirannya, akhirnya kali ini Yixing memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kris.

"masuk" suara berat yang menginterupsi didalam sana membuatnya membeku. Bagaimanapun suara berat Kris terdengar semakin berat dan juga kering. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, akhirnya Yixing memutar handle pintu dengan sangat hati-hati. Saat pintu terbuka sekilas ia melihat ruangan Kris yang tidak begitu luas tertata dengan rapi. Dindingnya berwarna krem dengan dihiasi berbagai pernak pernik terbuat dari bahan kayu. Di sudut kanan terdapat juga rak buku kayu yang tidak terlalu besar. Pada bagian depan terdapat beberapa sofa berwarna senada dengan meja bundar ditengahnya. Lalu meja kerja Kris yang terletak membelakangi jendela kaca gedung ini. Sejenak, ia yang memang baru pertama kali datang ke kantor Kris terpana dengan desain ruang kerja kekasihnya itu.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Kris yang masih berkutat dengan kertas dokumen dan belum sadar akan kedatangannya.

"Kris"

Suara lirih yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Yixing sontak membuat Kris mendongakkan kepalanya. Bibirnya sedikit menganga karena terkejut. Kris tidak menyangka bahwa Yixing akan datang menemuinya dikantor siang ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Demi apapun ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini. Tetapi karena keadaan yang membuatnya enggan untuk bertemu bahkan menghubungi Yixing, ia enggan untuk mengakuinya. Egois? Sangat. Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa dia sangat egois.

"masuklah" perintah Kris yang langsung dituruti Yixing. Dengan ragu Yixing melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke meja kerja Kris.

"ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kris dingin dan seketika membuat Yixing menahan nafasnya

"aku.. aku butuh bicara denganmu Kris" jawab Yixing lirih. Kembali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan saat merasa gugup

"apa kau tidak bisa menunggu malam nanti?" Tanya Kris kembali

"tidak. Aku harus membicarakan semua ini secepat mungkin denganmu" jawab Yixing tegas. Kris menghela nafasnya berat lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap langsung wajah kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan benar saja saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, rasa rindu dan bersalah itu kembali muncul.

_ya tuhan. Yixingku._

Kris tidak bisa menunggu dan menahan. Kali ini ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang masih berdiri didepan meja kerjanya dan langsung menyambar bibir Yixing. Kris melumat bibir Yixing dengan sedikit kasar. Awalnya Yixing shock dengan perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Tetapi perlahan ia mulai memejamkan mata dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Kris. Dari awal, ciuman Kris memang sudah menuntut dan bergairah. Dan Yixing yang sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya lebih memilih untuk mengimbangi semua gerakan Kris.

Kris masih melumat bibir Yixing tanpa ampun. Lidahnya masuk menelusupi setiap rongga mulut Yixing. Mengabsen apapun yang ada didalamnya. Sesekali Kris menghisap lidah Yixing yang membuat Yixing melenguh dan membuat saliva menetes dari bibir keduanya.

"Kriiisshh.." Yixing melenguh ditengah ciuman. Kebutuhan oksigen mau tidak mau menghentikan pagutan bibir keduanya. Seperti biasa, Kris hanya memberikan jeda sebentar untuk Yixing kembali menghirup udara. Kali ini ciuman mereka bertambah panas dengan Kris yang menelusupkan salah satu tangannya dibalik rok mini yang dikenakan Yixing. Dengan gemas Kris meremas bongkahan pantat Yixing yang sintal dan membuat sang empu mendesah.

"lepaskan sepatumu dan naiklah keatas kaki ku sayang" perintah Kris dengan suara beratnya yang bertambah parau. Yixing menuruti perintah Kris. Setelah Yixing berdiri diatas kakinya, Kris segera melangkah dan menyandarkan tubuh Yixing pada dinding. Kini sebelah kaki Yixing telah melingkar dengan cantik pada pinggul Kris. Kris kembali melumat bibir Yixing sambil sedikit menurunkan G-String yang dikenakan Yixing.

"aaahhh" Yixing mendesah saat salah satu jari Kris berhasil menembus vaginanya. Yixing memeluk erat leher Kris. Tubuhnya seketika lemas karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Kris. Yixing sedikit tersentak saat Kris kembali menambahkan satu jarinya untuk memasuki lubang Yixing. Kali ini Yixing menarik wajah Kris dan langsung melumat bibir Kris sebagai pelampiasan agar tidak mendesah terlalu keras. Sebelah tangan Kris yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh Yixing kini berganti tugas untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Yixing. Dengan cepat pula tangan tersebut mengeluarkan sepasang payudara sintal dari balik bra biru muda Yixing. Yixing mendongakkan kepala saat Kris mulai menjelajahi titik sensitifnya. Lenguhan kembali keluar dari mulut Yixing saat Kris menghisap kuat leher jenjang nan mulus Yixing.

Yixing meremas kuat rambut dan menekan kepala Kris lebih dalam. Meminta hal lebih saat Kris hanya melumat dan menjilat puting payudaranya. Tentu saja hal tersebut segera dituruti oleh Kris. Dua jari Kris masih bermain dibawah sana. Membawa Yixing melayang lebih tinggi lagi. Dalam hati Yixing berfikir apakah mereka akan bercinta dengan posisi berdiri kali ini? Dan tidak dilupakan saat ini mereka masih berada di ruang kerja Kris. Serta keadaan keduanya yang masih bisa dikatakan bertengkar. Yixing tersadar bahwa kini tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya telanjang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga tidak ingat kapan Kris melakukan ini semua. Yang ia lihat kini hanya pakaiannya yang sudah berserakan dilantai.

Yixing semakin dibuat terlena dengan sikap dan perlakuan Kris kali ini. Lembut tetapi sangat menuntut. Tangan-tangan besar Kris yang menyentuh setiap lekuk tubuhnya bagaikan bongkahan es yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Menyalurkan sengatan gairah yang memabukkan.

"aaaaahhhh" Yixing melengkungkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kris saat ia merasakan kejantanan Kris mencoba menembus vaginanya.

"mmmpppphh" Kris melumat bibir Yixing bersamaan dengan kejantanannya yang berhasil melesat kedalam lubang kewanitaan Yixing. Ia menghentakkan diri lebih dalam lagi didalam tubuh Yixing. Cinta, rindu dan nafsu yang besar menjadi satu dalam diri Kris. Gairahnya bertambah tinggi saat ia melihat Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Telinga Kris seperti sedang mendengarkan alunan music indah saat Yixing mendesah kenikmatan dalam pelukannya. Kris semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya saat ia melihat tubuh putih pucat kekasihnya memerah dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kriiiiissshh"

Kris merasakan kejantanannya semakin terjepit didalam sana. Ia melihat tubuh Yixing menegang, tanda kekasihnya ini akan mencapai pada puncak pertamanya. Dengan segera Kris kembali melumat bibir Yixing. Tidak lama kemudian Yixing mengerang panjang dalam pagutan bibir mereka.

**_Please Hear Me_**

"hyung?" Sehun sedikit berteriak saat ia melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri santai didepan pintu ruangannya

"apa? Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" Tanya seorang pria cantik bermata rusa yang masih berdiri didepan ruangan Sehun sambil melipat tangannya.

"ah.. e silahkan masuk hyung" perintah Sehun dengan tergagap

"ck, aku Luhan, bukan hantu Oh Sehun. Jadi rileks, jangan tegang seperti itu" pria cantik bernama Luhan itu melangkah mendekati Sehun yang masih melongo ditempatnya. Ya tuhan semalam dia baru saja mencium adiknya, sekarang kakaknya datang menemuinya. Ya, dia Zhang Luhan. Kakak kandung Yixing. Sungguh dalam hati Sehun mencibir, bagaimana bisa Luhan yang seorang laki-laki mempunyai wajah cantik seperti ini. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau Yixing berparas sangat cantik kalau kakak laki-lakinya saja juga cantik bukan tampan *author ditendang Lu-ge* . ah tapi jangan lupakan sikap Luhan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Yixing yang dingin. Menurutnya Luhan adalah sosok yang terlalu heboh dan tidak bisa diam. Seperti ini Sehun jadi berfikir kalau kakak beradik itu bertukar gender -_-

"hyung sejak kapan ada di Korea?" Tanya Sehun setelah Luhan melepaskan pelukannya

"tadi pagi" jawab Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Sehun

"apa Yixing noona tahu kalau hyung kemari?"

"tidak. Aku tidak memberitahunya kalau aku kemari. Sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya"

"tapi sepertinya Yixing noona sedang pergi"

"uh. Benarkah?"

"hm. Tadi saat aku datang menemuinya, dia sedang seperti bersiap untuk pergi"

"oohh" Luhan hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasan Sehun

"hyung. Ngomong-ngomong ada keperluan apa hyung datang kemari?"

"aku disuruh baba kemari untuk memberimu tugas" Sehun mengernyit mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Luhan kembali memberi penjelasan melihat kebingungan dari lelaki empat tahun lebih muda darinya ini

"baba memintaku untuk membawamu ke Beijing selama enam bulan. Kau ditugaskan untuk menggantikan Zhoumi ge yang sedang bertugas keluar kota, jadi baba memintamu yang menggantikannya"

"kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi dingin. Melihat itu semua Luhan terkekeh

"aku tahu kau berat meninggalkan Yixing disini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membawa Minho atau Myungsoo. Tapi mengingat cabang rumah sakit kami di Beijing lebih memungkinkan jika kau yang memegangnya, jadi baba langsung mempercayakannya kepadamu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "kapan aku berangkat"

"minggu depan. Persiapkan semuanya. Termasuk hatimu. Baba memang masih melanjutkan perjodohanmu dengan Yixing. Tetapi itu semua akan percuma. Yixing dan Yifan tidak akan bisa dipisahkan. Jadikan ini semua kesempatanmu untuk melupakan Yixing. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri Oh Sehun. Aku mengenalmu sejak kau lahir. Jadi aku juga menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu"

"terimakasih hyung" Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia tahu ini akan sangat berat untuk Sehun. Tetapi ia tidak akan mungkin tega membuat lelaki didepannya sakit hati. Terlebih ia tidak ingin membuat adik kandungnya tersakiti karena ia yang tidak mengambil tindakan atas apa yang dilakukan babanya.

"aku memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Yixing. Katakan siapa dirimu. Buat dia mengingatmu. Dan juga katakan semua tentang rencana perjodohan kalian" Luhan memberi jeda sejenak untuk melihat ekspresi dari Sehun

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi menemui Yixing sekarang juga. Pesawatku akan berangkat ke Changsa pukul 4 sore nanti. Jadi aku harus segera bergegas"

"hyung kenapa cepat sekali?"

"aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Minsoek yang sedang hamil sendirian dirumah Sehun. Apalagi Lian juga masih sangat kecil"

"tapi hyung, aku belum yakin apakah Yixing noona akan mempercayaiku nantinya"

"aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya Sehun. Jangan takut Yixing akan marah padamu. yang penting kau sudah melakukannya" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Luhan

"hati-hati dijalan hyung. Sampaikan salamku untuk Minsoek noona dan Lian"

"hhmmm" Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun dan memeluknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang semakin diam mematung.

**_Please Hear Me_**

Kris memeluk tubuh lemas Yixing yang masih duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sebelah tangan Kris mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya yang masih dibanjiri peluh karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selama dua jam tadi. Kris memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana panasnya percintaan mereka siang ini. Ia saat ini seperti sedang memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan Yixing yang bertelanjang bulat sedangkan ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya jas, dasi dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya saja yang terlepas.

"baby" Kris memanggil Yixing dengan suara bassnya yang semakin bertambah parau

"hhmmm" Yixing hanya menggumam dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya masih bersandar lemas pada bahu Kris. Sangat enggan untuk mengangkatnya sedetikpun.

"kau lelah?" Yixing hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Dengan segera Kris mengambil jas hitamnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos Yixing.

"maafkan aku" bisik Kris lemah

"kau hampir membuatku gila Kris" jawab yixing masih dengan suara lemahnya

"forgive me"

"tolong dengarkan aku Kris. Kumohon"

Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan tubuh Yixing bergetar. Ia tahu saat ini kekasihnya sedang menangis. Dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Suara nada panggilan yang keluar dari ponsel milik Yixing membuat Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Ia segera meraik tas milik Yixing yang terletak diatas meja didepan mereka.

"siapa Kris?" Tanya Yixing

"entahlah. Nomor baru"

Yixing mengernyit melihat ID caller yang tertera pada layar ponselnya saat ini. Ia tidak mengenal nomor ini sebelumnya.

"Yobboseo?" Yixing menyapa seseorang diline seberang sana dengan suaranya yang serak dan parau

"hai cantik, sedang dimana kau sekarang?"

"gege?..."

**TBC**

**Hiyaaaaaa.. pasti kelamaan ya nunggu apdetannya? Haha maaf uda buat kalian nunggu. Salahkan kerjaan author yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini :D**

**Kagak banyak cincong deh ya, langsung aja ke intinya author tetep minta masukan, komen dan juga penilaiannya. Ples author juga ngucapin big thanks buat yang uda nyempetin baca ni FF nista. Thanks bingo buat yang uda like, comen, review, yang uda nunggu apdetannya dan apalah-apalah namanya. Thanks juga buat para silent reader yang baik.**

**Uda segitu aja deh buat kali ini. Pesan author tetep yang berusia dibawah 18 tahun jangan mampir dan baca ni FF. buat yang berusia diatas 18 tahun diharapkan hormonnya dijaga pas baca ni FF :D siapkan juga suara sama tenaganya buat kembek EXO yang tinggal menghitung hari detik demi detik. Siapkan hatinya juga. Jangan nyari-nyari si gitong sama rusa centil di MV barunya mereka, Jangan juga diitung jumlah membernya yah *author ditabok readers rame2***

**Oke sip cukup sekian dan terimakopi *stok kopi abis buat nemenin bikin ni FF gaes :D**

**See yaaaa :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Hear Me ! (Chapter 4)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** And Other cast**

**Pairing : Kray / FanXing –feat- HunLay / SeXing**

**Rate : M (NC – 17)**

**Length : Short Story**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance – Sad - Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : **

**para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Jika tidak suka dengan Pairing atau tokoh yang berada didalamnya atau tidak suka dengan ceritanya mending Go dari awal. Rated M (NC-17) jadi bagi yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun diharapkan dengan sangat untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki pada FF ini, karena kalau terjadi apa-apa saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab dan sudah diperingatkan dari awal. Untuk yang sudah membaca jangan lupa RCL.**

**HAPPY READING guys ….**

**_Please Hear Me_**

_Kris memeluk tubuh lemas Yixing yang masih duduk diatas pangkuannya. Sebelah tangan Kris mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya yang masih dibanjiri peluh karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selama dua jam tadi. Kris memejamkan matanya mengingat bagaimana panasnya percintaan mereka siang ini. Ia saat ini seperti sedang memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. Dengan Yixing yang bertelanjang bulat sedangkan ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Hanya jas, dasi dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya saja yang terlepas._

"_baby" Kris memanggil Yixing dengan suara bassnya yang semakin bertambah parau_

"_hhmmm" Yixing hanya menggumam dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kepalanya masih bersandar lemas pada bahu Kris. Sangat enggan untuk mengangkatnya sedetikpun._

"_kau lelah?" Yixing hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Dengan segera Kris mengambil jas hitamnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari jangkauannya untuk menutupi tubuh polos Yixing._

"_maafkan aku" bisik Kris lemah_

"_kau hampir membuatku gila Kris" jawab yixing masih dengan suara lemahnya_

"_forgive me"_

"_tolong dengarkan aku Kris. Kumohon"_

_Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan tubuh Yixing bergetar. Ia tahu saat ini kekasihnya sedang menangis. Dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali._

_Suara nada panggilan yang keluar dari ponsel milik Yixing membuat Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Ia segera meraih tas milik Yixing yang terletak diatas meja didepan mereka._

"_siapa Kris?" Tanya Yixing_

"_entahlah. Nomor baru"_

_Yixing mengernyit melihat ID caller yang tertera pada layar ponselnya saat ini. Ia tidak mengenal nomor ini sebelumnya._

"_Yobboseo?" Yixing menyapa seseorang diline seberang sana dengan suaranya yang serak dan parau_

"_hai cantik, sedang dimana kau sekarang?"_

"_gege?..."_

**_Please Hear Me_**

"_sedang dimana kau sekarang? Tadi aku mencarimu dirumah sakit, kata Sehun kau sedang pergi"_

Yixing merinding mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

"eeemmm itu.. eemmm.. sekarang gege berada dimana?" Yixing memukul kepalanya sendiri merutuki bicaranya yang menjadi hancur seperti ini. Melihat kelakuan brutal gadis dipangkuannya, Kris segera menarik tangan Yixing yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"_aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke airport baby. Aku akan kembali ke Changsa nanti pukul 4 sore. Apa kau sedang sibuk? Kalau tidak temui aku di airport sekarang juga"_

"gege.. sejak kapan kau berada di Korea? dan kenapa kau menghubungiku saat kau akan kembali ke Changsa hah?" seketika Kris memejamkan matanya mendengar Yixing berteriak kepada seseorang di line seberang sana.

"_calm down baby. Pagi tadi aku datang. Dan yah, karena keadaan kakak iparmu yang sedang hamil jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkannya"_

"bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa maksud dan tujuanmu datang ke Korea hari ini tampan?" Kris melotot saat mendengar Yixing menyebutkan kata tampan kepada pria lain. Tetapi dengan segera dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat Yixing malah memberikannya tatapan mematikan. Ya, Kris akan mati jika melawan Yixing dalam mood nya yang mengerikan seperti ini.

"_aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Jadi segera kemari. Jangan membawa kekasih tonggosmu itu. Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat penting!"_

"ck. Aku akan segera kesana"

"_bagus. Aku menunggumu. Miss you baby"_

Yixing menghela nafasnya saat Luhan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"ada apa Xing?" Tanya Kris yang malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yixing

"aku harus segera ke airport menemui Luhan" jawab Yixing mencoba melepas pelukan Kris

"bisa nanti saja?" oh, sepertinya Kris lupa untuk tidak melawan Yixing

"aku harus segera pergi Kris. Pesawat Luhan akan berangkat ke Changsa jam 4 nanti"

"ya sudah tidak usah ditemui kalau begitu"

"jangan mulai. Lepaskan sekarang atau aku akan menendang penismu" ancaman Yixing kali ini sepertinya cukup mempan. Terbukti dengan Kris yang langsung melepas pelukannya.

"itu juga masa depanmu sayang, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya padaku?"

"bisa saja jika kau tetap egois seperti ini!" jawab Yixing sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai

"oke oke. Mau kuantar?"

"no, thanks! Datang saja kerumah nanti malam. Urusan kita belum selesai"

"baik, hati-hati dijalan sayang. Sampaikan salamku untuk Luhan. Dan sampaikan juga padanya untuk tidak menciummu"

"Luhan kakak kandungku bodoh! Dan kau masih mencemburuinya yang jelas-jelas sudah beristri dan beranak satu hah? Ck sudahlah, aku pergi" Yixing mengecup singkat bibir Kris sebelum pergi. Sedangkan Kris masih diam pada tempatnya. Terlihat kedua ujung bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik keatas mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya siang ini bersama Yixing.

**_Please Hear Me_**

Yixing segera melangkahkan kakinya mencari Luhan setelah keluar dari taxi yang ia tumpangi. Ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Dan kemungkinan ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk bertemu dengan Luhan

"ge kau dimana?" ucapnya setelah Luhan mengangkat panggilan darinya

"_seperti biasa baby"_

Yixing menutup teleponnya dan segera menuju kearah café yang sering didatangi Luhan saat menunggu penerbangan seperti sekarang. Setelah memasuki café, Yixing langsung mendapati Luhan yang duduk tidak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"gege"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya saat suara seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi terdengar memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum kearah Yixing yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

"hai babe" Luhan segera memeluk Yixing saat adik semata wayangnya itu mendekat.

"kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau kemari hah?"

"ssshhh kecilkan suaramu sayang!" Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang selalu seperti remaja labil saat sedang marah. Berteriak seenaknya dan satu hal yang membuat Luhan selalu gemas, bibir tebal Yixing yang mengerucut lucu seperti kelinci.

Cup

"ge kebiasaan sekali sih cium-cium sembarangan!"

"mencium adik sendiri apa salahnya Xing?"

"seperti ini bagaimana Kris tidak cemburu kepadamu?" cibir Yixing sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Luhan

"ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihmu itu, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"bertambah idiot!" jawab Yixing sekenanya dan membuat Luhan tertawa

"seperti itu kau masih saja bertahan dengannya?" Tanya Luhan dengan sinis

"karena aku cinta mati"

"berarti kau yang idiot, cinta mati kok sama orang idiot"

"gege!" Yixing kembali berteriak kepada Luhan. Bedanya kali ini ditambah dengan lemparan cantik ponsel Yixing yang untungnya Luhan tangkap dengan benar

"cepat katakan apa tujuanmu datang kemari ge?"

"aku memberikan tugas kepada Sehun untuk bertugas di Beijing selama Zhoumi ge pergi" kening Yixing berkerut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sehun?

"kenapa harus Sehun?" Tanya Yixing kepada Luhan

"baba yang memintanya?"

"baba?" Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"iya baba yang meminta untuk Sehun mengurus rumah sakit di Beijing selama Zhoumi ge pergi"

"apa baba mengenal Sehun sebelumnya?"

"menurutmu?"

"ge aku serius!" Yixing sedikit geram saat Luhan malah berbalik bertanya kepadanya.

"Yixing, jawab pertanyaanku kali ini. Apa kau tidak mengingat siapa Sehun?"

"apa maksudmu ge?"

"kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

"dia Oh Sehun. Dan dia rekan satu timku dirumah sakit. Cukup?"

"baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Satu minggu lagi Sehun akan berangkat ke Beijing. Dan dalam satu minggu itu juga, tunggu dia menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu" jelas Luhan kepada Yixing

"tentang?"

"dengarkan semuanya dari Sehun sayang" Luhan mengelus punggung tangan Yixing dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Tetap focus pada pekerjaan dan dirimu sendiri. Apapun itu nanti, aku yakin kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik"

"gee.." Yixing memanggil Luhan dengan manja dan juga puppy eyes andalannya

"aku harus bergegas. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. aku mencintaimu" Luhan mencium punggung tangan Yixing. Seperti biasa, dia berat meninggalkan Yixing dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi bukankah adiknya ini sudah dewasa dan tumbuh sebagai wanita yang kuat? Kalau Yixing tidak kuat, mungkin dia sudah pergi melepaskan kekasih idiotnya itu dari dulu.

"sampaikan salamku kepada Xiu jiejie dan Lian ge. Untuk mama dan baba juga. Jika ada waktu aku akan pulang. Sungguh aku merindukan kalian" Yixing memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan mengelus surai coklat Yixing saat ia merasakan adanya sedikit isakan yang keluar dari bibir Yixing.

"akan kusampaikan" Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menghapus jejak air mata pada wajah cantik Yixing

"Xing, lain kali bersihkan dulu dirimu sebelum bertemu dengan seseorang" Yixing memiringkan kepalanya dan mengernyit mendengar perkataan Luhan

"kau tahu, badanmu masih bau sperma.. hahaha" Luhan tertawa kencang dan segera berlari meninggalkan Yixing yang melotot kearahnya. Tidak memperdulikan banyak sekali orang yang melihat kearahnya dan juga teriakan brutal Yixing

"gege!" Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu. Dari jauh ia melihat Luhan yang masih tertawa melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Yixing tersenyum saat Luhan mengucapkan kata I Love You dan memberikan flying kiss untuknya.

"love you too ge"

**_Please Hear Me_**

"Yixing?" Kris memanggil Yixing yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah makan malam dirumah Yixing.

"hhmmmm" Yixing hanya menggumam dan melihat sebentar kearah Kris

"kenapa kau hanya mengaduk makananmu?" Tanya Kris kepada Yixing yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban

"apa kau ada masalah? Ada urusan apa Luhan datang kemari?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya pemeriksaan rutin seperti biasa"

"benarkah?"

"iya! dan tolong hentikan curigamu itu Yifan. Aku sedang malas untuk berdebat masalah lain. Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita selesaikan masalah kita kemarin!"

Mulut Kris menganga lebar. Terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya yang tidak biasa seperti ini. Ditambah dengan Yixing memanggil nama aslinya.

"lagi PMS Xing?" bodohnya dia masih nekat bertanya yang macam-macam dan langsung dapat hadiah lemparan sandal dari Yixing

.

.

.

Kris bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi saat ia melihat Yixing sedang menyiapkan air hangat didalam bathup. Ia tersenyum dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"kau ingin berendam?" tanyanya kepada Yixing yang masih sibuk menuangkan sabun aromatheraphy strawberry dengan sedikit sentuhan harum daun mint.

"hhmmm.. dan kumohon kau tidak mengacaukan acara berendam kita dengan fikiran mesummu" jawab Yixing yang kini tengah melepas satu per satu pakaiannya. Kris menyeringai saat ia mendengar kata kita keluar dari bibir Yixing. Sudah lumayan lama memang mereka tidak berendam bersama. Biasanya Yixing memang suka sekali menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka dengan berendam bersama. Tetapi bukan Kris namanya saat pembicaraan mereka belum sepenuhnya selesai ia tidak membuat Yixingnya mendesah keenakan. Dan alhasil, masalah mereka benar-benar selesai tanpa adanya sebuah solusi *good job Kris* .

Kini Kris telah duduk didalam bathup bersama Yixing. Ia memeluk erat Yixing yang sedang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Kris" panggil Yixing dan dibalas gumaman oleh Kris. "bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"lancar. Seperti biasanya Junmyeon menugaskanku untuk membuat deal dengan perusahaan besar. Tadi aku berhasil membuat gol dengan salah satu perusahaan pariwisata terbesar di Korea. dan kemungkinan besok siang aku harus pergi ke pulau jeju selama empat hari. Ada sebuah proyek hotel disana yang harus dipantau. Aku dan Junmyeon langsung yang mengatasinya" jelas Kris sambil mengecup puncak kepala Yixing

"kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku sekarang kalau kau besok harus pergi keluar kota Kris"

"mian. Junmyeon juga baru menelponku sore tadi sayang" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan ucapan Kris. "lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku belum berani menangani pasien hari ini, kepalaku masih berputar pagi tadi"

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Yixing dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yixing

"maafkan aku"

"untuk?" Tanya Yixing sedikit menggeliat karena nafas Kris pada lehernya

"karena aku mengacuhkanmu kemarin"

"Kris boleh aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

"hhmmm"

"tolong jangan menjauh saat kita sedang bertengkar. Tolong jangan acuhkanku seperti itu. Kau tau? Kau hampir membuatku gila Kris. Kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak. Dadaku sesak. Bisakah kau sedikit dewasa jika kita sedang dalam masalah?"

"hhmmm I'm promise"

"dan satu lagi, bisakah kau mendengarkanku? Mendengarkan semua penjelasanku? Jangan selalu mengambil kesimpulan saat aku belum menjelaskan semuanya!"

"yes , I will try it baby"

"Dan bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu sekarang Kriisshh?"

"apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mendengarnya sayang"

"tanganmu bodoohh sshh.. aahhhh.. stop it Wu!"

"no I can't dear"

"Kriiisshh.. hentikaaann.. aahhh mesum"

"kau serius ingin aku menghentikannya sayang?"

"Kriiisshh.. faster aaahhh"

Lalu kacaulah acara mari berendam karena jari tangan Kris yang semakin lincah memanjakan vagina Yixing dibawah sana.

**_Please Hear Me_**

"unnie bagaimana masalahmu dengan Kris oppa? Apakah sudah beres?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Yixing ditengah makan siang mereka. saat ini Yixing sedang makan siang bersama baekhyun dikantin rumah sakit.

"ya paling tidak jauh lebih baik Baek" jawab Yixing dengan masih mengunyah makanannya

"ah tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang membawa mobil sendiri. Kemana Kris oppa? Atau dia sudah membeli mobil baru dan mengembalikan mobilmu?"

"dia sedang bertugas ke pulau jeju untuk empat hari kedepan. Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, mobil itu mobil kami berdua. Bukan hanya milikku" jawab Yixing sambil mendaratkan jitakan cinta pada kepala Baekhyun

"itu sakit unnie!" Yixing menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa melihat sahabat tersayangnya mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tetapi tawa Yixing tiba-tiba terhenti saat seseorang datang memanggilnya

"noona"

"Se.. Sehun.." Yixing melihat Sehun tengah berdiri disamping meja tempat ia dan Baekhyun sedang makan.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" kata Sehun kepada Yixing

"ehem.. sepertinya aku harus segera kembali.. unnie, aku duluan ne" Baekhyun segera meninggalkan Yixing dan Sehun saat ia merasakan aura canggung dari keduanya. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi dihadapan Yixing.

"selesaikan dulu makanmu" perintah Sehun kepada Yixing

"aku sudah selesai. Memang apa yang mau kau sampaikan padaku?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara bergetar. Sungguh kali ini jantung Yixing berdegup kencang. Sepertinya akan ada hal tidak mengenakkan terjadi setelah ini.

"ikut aku" Sehun menarik tangan Yixing sehingga membuat Yixing tersentak

"kau mau membawaku kemana Sehun?" Tanya Yixing mencoba menyeimbangi langkah lebar Sehun. Tetapi Sehun hanya diam dan terus menarik tangan Yixing. Sekilas Sehun melirik kearah Yixing yang terus menatapnya penasaran

Deg..

Lirikan itu…?

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Yixing saat mereka telah tiba ditempat yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Yixing sedikit merinding karena saat ini mereka sedang berada diatap gedung rumah sakit. Sehun mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Yixing untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"noona tatap mataku"

"a.. apa yang kau lakukan Sehun-ah?" Tanya Yixing masih dengan raut wajah terkejutnya

"lakukan saja.. tatap mataku" suara Sehun terdengar melembut dan memohon. Sedikit menelan salivanya dengan berat, Yixing lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kedua manic hitam Sehun.

Sepuluh detik

Limabelas detik

Mata ini..?

Dua puluh detik

Jantung Yixing mulai berdegup kencang

Tiga puluh detik

Mata Yixing mulai panas, saat ini tangannya mulai mencoba melepas kedua tangan Sehun yang masih kuat mencengkram kedua bahunya

"Sehun lepaskan" perintah Yixing dengan suara bergetar. Tetapi Sehun tidak bergeming sedikitpun

"Se.. Sehun.. kumohon lepaskan" airmata Yixing tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Liquid bening itu kini mengalir deras dari kedua mata indahnya

"kau mengingatnya jie?" Tanya Sehun masih menatap lekat pada kedua manic coklat Yixing

"cukup Sehun hentikan.." Yixing memejamkan matanya sambil terus mencoba melepaskan tangan Sehun

"tidak, sampai kau mengingat semuanya jie"

"Wu XiShun cukup!" bentak Yixing dan membuat Sehun melepaskan tangannya. Tubuh Yixing melemas. Seketika ia terjatuh dan bersimpuh didepan Sehun. Isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin keras. Sehun memejamkan matanya. mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya sendiri. Pelan Sehun mendekati Yixing dan mencoba meraih wanita dihadapannya untuk ia rengkuh kedalam pelukannya.

"jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Yixing kepada Sehun tetapi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Sehun tetap menarik tubuh Yixing kedalam pelukannya.

"Sehun lepaskan!" Yixing terus meronta didalam pelukan Sehun

"jie maafkan aku. Maaf. Pukul aku. Maki aku sesukamu jika itu membuatmu tenang" Sehun terus mendekap Yixing dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Yixing memukuli dada Sehun dan menangis pada dada bidang Sehun

"wae? Waaaeeeee? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini Sehun? Jawab aku.. jawab aku Sehun!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya. kali ini airmatanya juga tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Sehun menangis sambil memeluk Yixing. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Yixing

"maaf.. maaf" dan hanya kata maaf yang saat ini keluar dari bibir Sehun

.

.

.

**Flashback**

17 tahun yang lalu

"jiejieee" teriakan seorang anak lelaki membuat Yixing menghentikan aktifitasnya bermain bersama boneka unicorn kesayangannya

"XiShun" Yixing kecil tersenyum memperlihatkan single dimple pada pipi kanannya melihat Wu XiShun teman kecilnya berlari kearahnya

Cup

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat XiShun tiba-tiba mencium pipinya

"hei kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengusap bekas ciuman XiShun

"karena aku menyayangi jiejie" jawab XiShun dan membuat semburat merah terlihat pada pipi tembam Yixing

"jie, apa jiejie juga menyayangiku?"

"tentu saja aku sangat menyayangimu" jawab Yixing sambil mengacak surai coklat milik XiShun

"kalau begitu, apa jiejie mau menungguku?" pertanyaan XiShun membuat Yixing memiringkan kepalanya

"tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing sehingga membuat XiShun menundukkan kepalanya

"aku harus pergi jie"

"oh. Pergi kemana? Dan berapa lama?"

"tidak tahu. Mama bilang kalau aku akan memiliki papa baru. Jadi mau tidak mau kami harus ikut bersamanya. Dan.." XiShun memberi jeda sejenak. Ia menggigit bibirnya, merasa takut menyampaikannya pada Yixing

"dan kami akan pindah dari Cina jie"

"ah? Lalu kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara yang terdengar lirih

"mama tidak memberitahukan padaku Jie" XiShun kembali menundukkan kepalanya

Cup

Kali ini Yixing yang mencium pipi kiri XiSHun dan membuatnya mengangkat kepala untuk melihat kearah Yixing

"aku akan menunggumu" Yixing tersenyum kepada XiShun. "lalu, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"eemmm.. besok" jawab XiShun lemah

"_Kenapa cepat sekali?" _Batin Yixing

"aku janji, aku akan sering menghubungimu jie. Kau jangan khawatir. Luhan ge bilang kalau dia akan membantu kita untuk tetap berkomunikasi. Begitupula dengan paman dan bibi Zhang" melihat raut sedih yang kembali muncul dari wajah Yixing, XiShun pun berjanji akan terus menghubungi Yixing

"janji?" Yixing mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan segera mendapatkan balasan dari XiShun

"janji.. pinky promise" lalu keduanyapun tertawa bersama

Wu XiShun lebih tepatnya sekarang bernama Oh Sehun dan Zhang Yixing telah mengenal sejak mereka kecil. Mama Sehun adalah sahabat dekat ayah Yixing. Keduanya bersahabat sejak masih duduk dibangku senior high school. Dan mama Sehun pula lah yang mengenalkan nyonya Zhang kepada tuan Zhang. Tentu saja dengan persahabatan tersebut membuat mereka tidak pernah putus komunikasi. Dan persahabatan mereka menurun kepada anak-anak mereka. Luhan, Yixing dan Sehun telah bersama sejak mereka kecil. Tetapi ternyata persahabatan antara Yixing dan Sehun tidak bisa hanya dikatakan persahabatan seperti anak-anak lainnya. Mereka sudah terikat perjodohan sejak Sehun lahir. Dan tentu saja, keinginan kedua orangtua mereka tidak mendapatkan halangan karena Yixing dan Sehun terlihat saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Tidak masuk akal memang mengingat usia keduanya yang masih sangat belia. Bisa dikatakan cinta monyet, tetapi perasaan seorang anak kecil juga tidak pernah salah dan selalu tulus kan?

Sehun memang terkenal dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan juga dingin. Tetapi bagi Yixing, Sehun adalah seorang anak yang hangat, manja dan juga penyayang. Sehun selalu melindungi Yixing saat mereka bersama. Bahkan ia akan mati-matian membela Yixing jika Luhan sedang menjahili Yixing. Tetapi persahabatan mereka harus terputus saat mama Sehun memutuskan untuk menikah kembali dengan seorang pria setelah bercerai dengan papa Sehun selama dua tahun. Waktu itu, Sehun tidak banyak mengetahui kalau calon papa barunya ternyata bukan berasal dari China. Dan mamanya tidak memberitahukan semua kepada Sehun darimana asal ayah barunya tersebut. Dan sejak itulah ia pergi jauh meninggalkan Yixing. Menyimpan jutaan kenangan. Menyimpan jutaan rahasia didalamnya. Dan juga meninggalkan luka yang mendalam untuk keduanya.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku? Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku menuggumu?" Tanya Yixing setelah tangisannya sedikit mereda. Sedangkan Sehun masih memilih untuk diam dan terus memeluk Yixing

"setiap hari aku selalu menunggu kabar darimu. Seperti orang gila setiap hari aku selalu bertanya kepada tukang pos apakah ada surat yang datang untukku? Dan kau tau, betapa sedihnya aku saat tidak ada satupun surat darimu untukku!" Yixing kembali terisak, tetapi dia masih melanjutkan kata-katanya kepada Sehun

"aku terus seperti itu selama lima tahun. Luhan, baba dan juga mama sampai lelah melihatku seperti itu. Tidak jarang juga aku sakit karena merindukanmu. Haha bodoh sekali aku yang terlalu percaya akan janji seorang anak kecil. Sangat konyol memang. Tetapi faktanya aku memang seperti anak gadis yang idiot karena selalu menunggu kedatangan cinta kecilnya. Berharap cinta pertamanya benar-benar kembali padanya. Cih, seharusnya aku sadar daridulu jika cinta monyet itu memang dipersembahkan untuk anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing

"Sehun.. kau tahu, setiap malam aku selalu berusaha mengingat wajahmu. Mengingat senyummu. Mengingat suaramu. Itu semua karena aku percaya bahwa aku akan bertemu kembali denganmu suatu saat. Tetapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mengenalimu saat kita bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu ha? Haha itu semakin menunjukkan kalau aku benar-benar gadis bodoh. Sial. Selama tiga tahun bekerja denganmu dan aku tidak mengenalimu. Bodoh sekali Zhang Yixing!"

"dan kau tahu Sehun? Lebih pahit lagi, aku berhasil berhenti berharap padamu dan melupakanmu karena Kris, tetapi kedua orangtuaku tidak menyukai Kris-ku. Mereka tidak merestui hubunganku bersama Kris. Seharusnya mereka berterimakasih kepada Kris karena telah membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan. Sehun, delapan tahun dan sekarang aku telah bertunangan dengan Kris, mama dan baba masih tidak merestui hubunganku dengannya. Ya tuhan, miris sekali hidupku ternyata. Dilupakan cinta kecil yang sangat kucintai, dan kali ini saat aku benar-benar menemukan cinta kecilku, aku telah bersama lelaki lain yang justru telah menyelamatkanku tetapi tidak diberi restu oleh kedua orangtuaku."

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Yixing "maaf"

"kenapa? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf Sehun-ah? Tidak. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tetapi aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang terlalu bodoh menjalani semua ini. Ya aku yang salah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sungguh ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jika aku sadar dan tau dari dulu bahwa kau tidak mungkin kembali untukku, mungkin keadaannya tidak akan seperti ini." Sehun mengangkat wajahnya mendengar perkataan Yixing yang menurutnya semakin tidak masuk akal

"jie. Lihat aku" Sehun menangkup wajah Yixing untuk kembali menatapnya

"tidak. Tidak Sehun. Aku tidak perlu menatapmu. Kau.. Terlalu jauh. Sangat jauh untuk kupandang. Tidak" Sehun kembali terisak dan terus memaksa Yixing untuk menatapnya

"jiejie kumohon lihat aku jie. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Kumohon" Sehun terus terisak. Sungguh ia ingin mati saat ini juga. Ia tidak tahan melihat Yixing seperti ini. Yixing terus berbicara tanpa arah. Pandangannya kosong dan menatap lurus kedepan. Jantung Sehun seakan seperti tertusuk pedang yang tajam. Sangat sakit. Apakah seperi ini perasaan Yixing saat menunggunya dulu? Tiba-tiba Yixing diam dan Sehun merasakan tubuh Yixing sedikit lebih berat.

"jie. Jiejie jawab aku. Jie.."

Sehun segera menggangkat tubuh Yixing saat ia menemukan Yixing yang ternyata pingsan dalam pelukannya

**_Please Hear Me_**

Dua hari setelah kejadian diatap bersama Sehun, sampai detik ini Yixing sama sekali belum bertemu kembali dengannya. Terakhir kali melihat Sehun saat ia tersadar dari pingsannya. Itupun ia melihat dari jarak yang sangat jauh.

"unnie" tepukan dari Baekhyun pada bahu kirinya membuat Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya

"Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Yixing

"unnie, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Sepertinya tekanan darahmu masih sangat rendah. Wajahmu pucat sekali" perintah Baekhyun khawatir melihat keadaan Yixing

"aku baik-baik saja Baekkie" jawab Yixing dengan sedikit senyuman muncul dari bibirnya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia khawatir dengan kesehatan Yixing yang semakin menurun semenjak kejadian itu. Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semua. Yixing menceritakan semua kisahnya dengan Sehun saat malam hari ia dan Chanyeol menjaga Yixing dirumah setelah ia kembali melihat Yixing pingsan dalam gendongan Sehun.

"unnie, kapan Kris oppa akan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Yixing

"sepertinya lusa dia akan kembali"

"apa dia sudah menelponmu?"

"ya, semalam dia menelponku. Tadi pagi dia juga mengirimkan pesan sebelum aku berangkat kerumah sakit. Sepertinya Kris sedikit kembali pada dirinya yang dulu Baek" Yixing berkata pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang pada bibirnya. Dalam hati Baekhyun benar-benar bersyukur Kris berubah pada saat yang tepat.

"syukurlah" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan Yixing

**_Please Hear Me_**

"iya sayang, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku selalu meminum obatku dengan teratur" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kris tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya

"_bagaimana aku tidak khawatir sayang? Kau sakit dan aku sedang tidak ada didekatmu. Ya tuhan.."_

Yixing tersenyum membayangkan wajah absurd kekasihnya yang sedang khawatir seperti ini

"Kris sudah kubilang jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja sayang. Dan masih ada Baekhyun disini yang bisa membantuku jika aku butuh pertolongan. Jadi, tetap focus pada pekerjaanmu. Jaga makan dan juga tidurmu. Oh satu lagi, kebiasaan merokokmu bisa sedikit dikurangi? Astaga, aku tidak habis pikir jika kebiasaanmu itu bisa kambuh lagi seperti ini"

Kris terkekeh disana mendengar kekasihnya yang masih saja bawel saat sedang kurang sehat seperti ini

"_siap laksanakan nyonya wu"_

"bagus. Sekarang tutup telponmu dan langsung pergi tidur Kris. Kau bilang besok pagi-pagi sekali akan ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnismu kan?"

"_iya. kau juga sayang. Segera minum obatmu dan pergi istirahat. aku merindukanmu baby"_

"aku juga sangat merindukanmu Kris"

Yixing tersenyum saat Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. ia meletakkan ponselnya pada meja nakas dan hendak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan menuju kebawah untuk melihat siapa yang datang kerumahnya malam-malam begini.

Yixing membeku setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Nafasnya tertahan saat ia melihat seorang yang tengah berdiri didepannya

"Se.. Sehun"

"hai jie"

"ha.. hai.. ah silahkan masuk Sehun-ah"

Yixing mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada malam ketika Sehun tengah datang kerumahnya dan menciumnya. Tanpa sadar Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Yixing dengan gugup

"tidak terimakasih jie" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman yang terpaksa.

Jantung Yixing berdetak sangat kencang saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya seperti diremas saat melihat kondisi Sehun. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Matanya masih terlihat sedikit sembab dan menghitam pada bagian bawahnya.

"kau.. berapa hari kau tidak tidur Sehun-ah?" Tanya Yixing memberanikan diri. Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari Yixing

"hanya dua malam, jangan khawatir jie"

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar jawaban Sehun

"lalu, ada apa malam-malam kau datang kemari?"

"aku akan memberitahu jiejie satu hal lagi"

"hm? apa itu?" Tanya Yixing memeringkan kepalanya

"maaf karena aku harus kembali mengatakan padamu disaat keadaanmu sudah membaik jie"

"gwenchana Sehun-ah. Katakan saja" kali ini Yixing benar-benar menyiapkan hatinya untuk kembali mendapatkan kenyataan baru yang tidak diketahuinya

"sebenarnya tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku datang ke China untuk menemuimu" Yixing sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Tapi ia masih mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyela penjelasan Sehun

"saat aku datang kerumah, paman Zhang sangat marah padaku. Bahkan paman sempat memukulku dan tidak mau memberitahuku dimana keberadaanmu. Tetapi saat itu aku langsung menjelaskan semuanya pada paman tentang apa yang terjadi selama ini padaku. saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun, mama meninggal dalam kecelakaan" Yixing terkejut dan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

"saat itu juga aku kehilangan semua aksesku untuk berhubungan dengan kalian di China. Karena pada saat itu papa tiriku sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku untuk berbicara tentang meninggalnya mama kepada siapapun yang berada di China. Itu semua beliau lakukan karena ia sangat menyayangiku. Papa sudah menganggapku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Karena papa sangat mencintai mama dan sangat menyayangiku, maka dari itu papa tidak ingin berpisah denganku. Papa beranggapan jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang mengetahui kematian mama, pasti aku akan diminta untuk kembali ke China. Dan papa tidak ingin aku meninggalkannya" Sehun mulai menitikkan air matanya dan Yixing saat ini juga tidak dapat menahan airmatanya untuk tidak ikut keluar

"setelah aku menceritakan semuanya pada paman, bibi dan Luhan hyung, akhirnya mereka mengatakan dimana keberadaanmu. Dan saat itu juga paman mendaftarkanku menjadi dokter dirumah sakit yang sama denganmu. Kau tahu jie, apa yang kurasakan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu? Aku sangat bahagia, karena ternyata aku masih mengingatmu dengan baik. kau belum mengenalkan dirimu padaku, tetapi aku sudah sangat yakin jika saat itu yang sedang berdiri didepanku adalah dirimu. Dan hatiku sangat sakit, saat mengetahui bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku. Terlebih saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau telah memiliki kekasih"

"Sebenarnya paman masih menjodohkan kita berdua. Paman masih belum memutuskan perjodohan kita. Aku senang mendengarnya. Lalu suatu hari aku berfikir bahwa aku memang harus bisa mendapatkanmu kembali. Aku harus kembali merebut milikku dari tangan orang lain. Tetapi semua itu runtuh saat aku menyadari betapa jahatnya aku terhadapmu. Aku sakit melihatmu sangat terluka karena diriku. Dan mulai saat itu aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu. Memang sangat sakit, tapi itu semua masih belum sepadan dengan apa yang kau rasakan selama 17 tahun berpisah dariku jie" Sehun menghela nafas dan mengusap airmata pada wajahnya

"jie terimakasih karena telah mengingatku kembali saat ini. Terimakasih karena kau mau mendengarkanku. Mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku. Sekarang mungkin aku harus kembali meninggalkanmu. Besok siang aku berangkat ke Beijing untuk melaksanakan tugas dari paman. Jaga dirimu baik-baik jie. Jaga hubunganmu bersama Kris. Kau harus bahagia kali ini"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya

"selamat tinggal jie"

Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah Yixing. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sepasang lengan tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang

"tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehun-ah. Jangan. Tetap disini. Jangan pergi lagi Sehun-ah kumohon" Yixing membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Sehun. Ia terus terisak dan memohon Sehun untuk tidak pergi. Perlahan Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Yixing. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Yixing yang basah dengan airmata

"tapi aku harus pergi jie"

"tidak.. tidak boleh.. kau harus tetap disini bersamaku"

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu jie?" Tanya Sehun menatap sendu pada mata Yixing

"lakukan sesuatu denganku Sehun"

"jie aku.."

"kumohon lakukanlah" mohon Yixing kepada Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak yakin dapat melakukan semuanya pada Yixing. Tapi tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera meraih bibir Yixing dengan bibirnya. Yixing mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun. Sehun melumat bibir Yixing dengan lembut. Lidah Sehun mendorong lidah Yixing semakin dalam dan menghisapnya kuat. Yixing semakin menekankan tangannya pada tengkuk Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis. Salah satu ibu jarinya mengusap saliva yang tertinggal pada sudut bibir Yixing.

"jiejie. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun masih menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yixing

"Aku sangat yakin. Dan tolong panggil namaku untuk kali ini Sehun"

"akan kulakukan. Kau hanya perlu menikmati semua Xing Tuo"

**TBC**

**Hahaha yes author kayaknya bakal kena timpuk orang segalaxy gara-gara Chapter 4 yang sangat tidak masuk akal seperti ini.**

**Oke oke calm down baby, author bakal jelasin apa yang perlu dijelasin**

**Kris dan Sehun ga sodaraan ya disini pemirsa. Mereka Cuma sama marga aja. Kan yang make marga 'Wu' di China ga Cuma satu orang**

**Pas Sexing pisah. Itu diceritakan pas mereka pisah Yixing umurnya 10 tahun dan Sehun 8 tahun. Dan sekarang dicerita ini saya bikin Yixing umurnya 27 tahun dan Sehun 25 tahun. Jadi kalo diitung-itung mereka pisah tu lamanya 17 tahun.**

**Tapi beda sama Sehun yang Cuma nganggep mereka pisah selama 14 tahun. Karena dia yang emang uda tau Yixing pas pertama kali dia masuk menjadi dokter dirumah sakit. Dan itu terjadi sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu**

**Buat yang Tanya "thor Krisnya dikit bgt munculnya dichapter ini?" jawabannya karena Kris masih semedi buat ngilangin pikiran MESUMnya yang uda masuk level berbahaya ya :D**

**Sepertinya ****uda ga ada lagi yg mau author sampein.**

**Kembali deh author ucapin banyak terimakasih buat para readers yang masih setia nunggu updatean ni FF. jangan lupa review dan juga comentnya yaaa sodara-sodara. Author janji ntar di chapter akhir, author bakal bales satu-satu review kalian selama ini.**

**Maaf klo lama updatenya. Karena author yang emang lagi kerja dan jarang punya waktu luang kalo ga pas malem. Tapi tetep diusahain buat update kok tenang aja **

**Oke kali ini cukup sekian cuap-cuap author. Ganti kalian deh ya yang cuap-cuap dikolom kometar. Hehe**

**Oia ada satu lagi. Klo uda baca Chapter ini, jangan langsung "close" ya. tapi klik tombol next dibawah karena author sediain selingan buat kalian. Dan semoga kalian pada suka :D**

**Cukup sekian dan kembali saya ucapkan terimakopi gaes :***


	5. Guitar Cord (Prolog)

**Guitar Cord (Prolog)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

** Park Chanyeol**

** And Other cast**

**Pairing : ChanLay (wajah baru)**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Short Story**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : **

**para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). **

**Note : jika ada yang tidak suka dengan cast serta pairing yang terdapat pada cerita ini saya peringatan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Karena saya tidak menerima bash ataupun fanwar pada kolom review. FF ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian yang menikmati cerita yang saya buat. Dan tidak lupa saya ingatkan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review juga buat kalian2 yang sudah mau dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF abal-abal saya ini. Buat silent readernya juga terimakasih banyak *kasi flying kiss bareng Yifan***

**HAPPY READING guys ….**

**_Guitar Cord_**

Sore itu diawal musim gugur, langit kota Seoul nampaknya mulai memancarkan bias cerah kuning kemerahan setelah hujan deras mengguyur dari pagi tadi. Tampak juga daun-daun maple kini mulai berguguran menghiasi tanah, termasuk halaman sebuah rumah besar yang tampak seperti sebuah mansion yang terletak dijantung kota Seoul. Tetapi sepertinya langit sore yang cerah tidak membuat semua orang yang berada didalam rumah itu ikut ceria karenanya. Termasuk pemuda berbadan jangkung dengan warna rambut yang hampir mendekati warna silver. Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya mengepal kuat, dan matanya mengilat marah. Bukan hanya itu, telinganya juga berdengung saat mendengar keributan dibawah sana. Dengan segera ia meraih sebuah kamera yang terletak diatas meja nakas dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Saat ia benar-benar telah mendekati sumber keributan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengabaikan dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan seorang pria kepadanya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dengan dingin

"anak kurang ajar. Seperti inikah selama ini kau mendidiknya hah?" pria tersebut kembali memaki wanita yang tengah menangis dihadapannya

"ini juga salahmu, selama ini kau hanya memikirkan harta dan tidak pernah peduli dengan anak-anakmu" wanita tersebut membalas tuduhan pria dihadapannya dengan berteriak dan juga isakan yang semakin keras

Plaaaakk

Ia memejamkan mata. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi disini. Sebelum emosinya meledak, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin untuk keluar dari rumah yang seperti neraka untuknya. Saat ia membuka pintu, tepat didepannya terlihat seorang perempuan tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol, mau kemana kau?"

"noona, cepat hentikan appa sebelum dia melakukan hal yang buruk kepada eomma! Aku akan menghubungimu nanti!" ia berjalan menuju mobil rangeover hitam miliknya dan meninggalkan noona yang masih berdiri menatap sendu kearahnya.

Park Chanyeol. Anak seorang konglomerat yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea. perusahaan ayahnya terbilang tidak pernah mengalami kebangkrutan ataupun kegagalan dalam berbisnis. Tetapi sangat disayangkan, kehidupannya yang terbilang tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang kedua orangtua. Dari kecil ia diasuh oleh seorang pengasuh. Kedua orangtuanya selalu sibuk dengan bisnis dan meninggalkannya. Dan terlebih parah lagi, hampir lima tahun ini kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar. Dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Seorang anak lelaki yang keras kepala dan lebih betah hidup dijalanan. Menyalurkan hobi yang membuatnya lebih merasa tenang.

**_Guitar Cord_**

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya pada sebuah taman yang nampak ramai. Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, ia merasakan hawa dingin tetapi sejuk menyelimuti dirinya. sial, dia baru sadar kalau saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan juga celana panjang sobek-sobeknya. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya dan segera melangkah kedalam taman dengan sebuah kamera mengalung indah pada leher jenjangnya.

Tidak lama, ia melihat segerombolan anak kecil yang tengah bermain bola bersama. Dengan cekatan, ia langsung membidikkan lensa kameranya kepada objek yang dilihatnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak berhasil mencetak gol dan berlari-lari layaknya Ronaldo yang tengah berhasil membobol gawang musuh. Setelah puas dengan objek pertamanya, Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kembali kakinya mencari sasaran bidikan kamera selanjutnya. Kali ini sepertinya ia sedikit tertarik dengan beberapa remaja putri yang tengah bercanda sambil menikmati ice cream. Gigi Chanyeol sedikit ngilu mengingat bagaimana dinginnya memakan ice cream dicuaca yang dingin seperti ini.

Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan mencari objek menarik lainnya. Kali ini ia sedikit tertarik dengan anak kecil berusia sekitar 2 tahun tengah mengejar bola bersama ayah dan ibunya. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali membidikkan kameranya. Sedikit merasa sesak mengingat ia tidak pernah merasakan seperti yang dirasakan anak kecil itu sebelumnya. Betapa beruntungnya bocah itu. Sejenak Chanyeol teringat bahwa ia masih memiliki satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya. Ia masih memiliki noona yang sangat menyayanginya. Noona yang selalu mengerti perasaannya. Noona yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar. Noona yang sangat cantik. Noona yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Dan dia lebih bahagia sekarang, mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, noonanya telah memiliki sandaran hidup dan juga tempat berlindung. Dari seorang Park Baekhyun sekarang telah menjadi Huang Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, noonanya tidak pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya berat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk berburu sesuatu yang indah untuk dijadikan sasaran selanjutnya.

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi taman tersebut. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan hasil potretnya sore ini. Sejenak ia melihat kearah jam tangannya sebelum membuka gagang pintu mobilnya. Pukul 4 sore. Pintu mobilnya kini telah terbuka, tetapi gerakannya untuk masuk kedalamnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat kearah kerumunan orang didekat kolam air mancur didalam sana. Entah karena apa, tetapi hatinya berkata kalau ia harus kesana untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman tersebut.

Saat melangkahkan kaki mendekat pada kerumunan itu, Chanyeol merasakan suatu perasaan aneh pada dirinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba sedikit berdegup kencang. Saat langkahnya semakin mendekat, degupan jantung itu bertambah seiring dengan telinganya yang menangkap alunan indah petikan gitar dan juga suara lembut nan merdu tengah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeran – Everything Has Changed

Tentu saja Chanyeol tau dengan judul lagu yang tengah didengarnya saat ini. Jawabannya karena dia sangat menyukai lagu ini. Ia menyapukan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang tengah menjadi pusat keramaian. Seharusnya dengan badannya yang tinggi, ia bisa dengan mudah melihat sosok perempuan dengan suara yang indah didepan sana. Tetapi saat ini yang dapat dilihatnya hanya topi caplin berwarna pink muda yang dikenakan gadis itu. Chanyeol segera melangkah menerobos kerumunan orang yang sedang menikmati permainan gadis itu. Dan Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah ia berhasil berdiri pada barisan paling depan.

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak kencang saat ini. Ia merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi jantungnya bisa saja meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip memandang ciptaan tuhan yang menurutnya sangat indah. Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang bergelombang dengan topi caplin berwarna pink muda diatasnya. Serta sweater turtle neck berwarna senada dengan rok mini berwarna hijau pastel. Hidungnya yang lancip. Mata almond berwarna coklat yang menawan. Serta bibir cherrynya yang sedang bergerak mengeluarkan suara lembut yang sangat merdu. Jangan lupakan kulitnya yang cerah semakin bercahaya karena cahaya jingga dari langit yang menerpa dirinya. Tangan gadis itu bergerak indah memainkan gitar berwarna krem yang berada dipangkuannya. Chanyeol terkesiap saat orang-orang mulai bergerak mendekati gadis itu. Sejenak Chanyeol termenung melihat pemandangan didepannya. Gadis ini…

"maaf nona, apakah gadis ini sering mengamen ditaman ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu perempuan yang baru saja memberikan uang receh kepada gadis itu

"iya. Sudah sekitar dua bulan ini. Tetapi dia hanya datang kemari pada hari sabtu dan minggu sore saja. Dengar-dengar dia juga bekerja disalah satu café untuk meghibur seperti ini. Tetapi saya tidak tahu pasti dimana tempatnya" perempuan itu menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol lalu pergi setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih.

Gadis itu masih duduk diatas pembatas kolam taman sambil memangku gitarnya. Chanyeol kembali terpesona dengan gadis itu. Kali ini ia lebih terpesona dengan senyuman gadis itu yang sangat ceria dan juga tulus. Tunggu, sepertinya ceruk kecil pada pipi kanannya membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih manis. Segera Chanyeol mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada gadis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang dijadikan objek fotonya sekarang. Tetapi senyuman Chanyeol seketika hilang dan juga detak jantungnya yang sempat normal kini kembali berdetak kencang. Kening Chanyeol mengkerut saat ia melihat gadis itu sedang mengambil sesuatu yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tongkat? Ia merasa dada kirinya seperti diremas dan darahnya berdesir kencang.

Ya tuhan

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya. berharap ia salah melihat dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu. Tetapi semuanya memang benar. Gadis itu…

Buta?

Entah apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Chanyeol merasa sesak. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Tetapi dengan reflek, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati gadis itu yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"chogiyo.." sapa Chanyeol dengan sangat hati-hati

"ne?"

Deg

Chanyeol terdiam melihat wajah cantik gadis yang sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya saat tidak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari seseorang yang telah menyapanya

"maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Deg

Chanyeol terkesiap saat suara lembut gadis itu kembali terdengar olehnya. Ya tuhan, apalagi ini?

"aah ne.. mian..eeuummm yang tadi.. eemm bagus sekali" Chanyeol meringis saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dan juga detak jangtungnya yang belum sempat berdetak dengan normal kembali berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Pandangannya terus menatap gadis itu dengan intens. Ya tuhan sepertinya Chanyeol mulai lupa bagaimana cara berkedip.

"khamsahamida" gadis tersebut mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis dari bibirnya dan juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"ah aku.. namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis didepannya

"Zhang Yixing imida. Bangapseumida Chanyeol-ssi" balas gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Chanyeol menarik tangannya pelan saat tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari gadis didepannya. Ia tersenyum dengan canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal *bayangin ekspresi tololnya yeolli nyengir kuda sambil garuk2 tengkuk* *author digigit chanyeol*

"maaf sepertinya saya harus segera pergi. Terimakasih atas pujiannya Chanyeol-ssi"

"ah.. ne.. hati-hati dijalan Yixing-ssi"

Yixing membungkukkan badan kepada Chanyeol lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Pandangan Chanyeol tidak pernah terlepas dari Yixing yang berjalan dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat dan menggendong sebuah gitar pada punggung kecilnya.

Plak

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya saat ia menyadari sesuatu setelah Yixing hilang dari pandangannya

"kenapa kau tidak menawarkan tumpangan untuknya Chanyeol pabboooo"

**TBC**

**COMING SOON!**

**Pertanyaan saya**

**Gimana?**

**Suka atau tidak?**

**Lanjut atau tidak?**

**Kalau lanjut, FF ini akan saya post setelah Please Hear Me selesai ya guys **

**REVIEW kalian menentukan FF ini lanjut atau tidak ;) **


	6. Chapter 6 (5 END)

**Please Hear Me ! (Chapter 5 / End)**

**Cast : Zhang Yixing (GS)**

** Wu Yifan**

** Oh Sehun**

** And Other cast**

**Pairing : Kray / FanXing –feat- HunLay / SeXing**

**Rate : M (NC – 17)**

**Length : Short Story**

**Author : RieYuri**

**Genre : Romance – Sad - Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : **

**para cast murni milik Tuhan, milik ortu mereka, milik diri mereka sendiri, milik dll. Tetapi cerita ini murni milik otak saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita, alur atau apapun itu adalah unsur ketidak sengajaan. Beberapa tokoh GS karena saya tidak pernah bisa bikin cerita Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Jika tidak suka dengan Pairing atau tokoh yang berada didalamnya atau tidak suka dengan ceritanya mending Go dari awal. Rated M (NC-17) jadi bagi yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun diharapkan dengan sangat untuk tidak menginjakkan kaki pada FF ini, karena kalau terjadi apa-apa saya sebagai author tidak bertanggung jawab dan sudah diperingatkan dari awal. Untuk yang sudah membaca jangan lupa RCL.**

**HAPPY READING guys ….**

**_Please Hear Me_**

"jiejie. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun masih menempelkan keningnya pada kening Yixing

"Aku sangat yakin. Dan tolong panggil namaku untuk kali ini Sehun"

"akan kulakukan. Kau hanya perlu menikmati semua Xing Tuo"

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Yixing membawanya kedalam kamar lalu menghempaskan diatas ranjang. Yixing masih mengalungkang kedua tangannya pada leher Sehun. Kali ini Yixing yang lebih mendominasi ciuman keduanya. Sehun melenguh saat bibir bawahnya sedikit digigit oleh Yixing. Perlahan jari-jari lentik Yixing mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Sehun. Sehun terhenyak, lalu dengan hati-hati ia menggenggam tangan Yixing yang masih berusaha untuk melepaskan kemejanya. Ia mengecup telapak tangan Yixing dan tersenyum lembut. Jantung Yixing berdegup kencang saat ia menatap wajah Sehun. Sebenarnya jika dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini, tidak ada yang berubah dengan wajah Sehun. Yang dihadapannya kini masih sama, Sehun kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi. Tanpa Yixing sadari liquid bening itu kembali keluar dari matanya.

"jie, gwenchana?" Tanya Sehun panik karena melihat Yixing menangis

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sehun mengusap air mata Yixing dengan ibu jarinya lalu mengecup kedua mata Yixing dengan sayang.

"lanjutkan Sehun-ah" pinta Yixing dengan suara parau. Sehun kembali meraih bibir Yixing. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan bergairah. Yixing sedikit merinding saat pahanya tidak sengaja menyentuh kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengeras. Kini bibir Sehun mulai bergerak turun menuju leher jenjang Yixing. Yixing menggeliat karena jilatan yang diberikan Sehun pada leher yang menjadi titik sensitifnya.

"Sehun-aahh" Yixing mencengkram rambut Sehun dan menekannya saat Sehun mulai bermain pada dadanya. Yixing memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun mulai sedikit menurunkan gaun tidurnya. Tidak lama Yixing kembali membuka matanya saat ia tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan bibir Sehun pada tubuhnya. Yang ia lihat kini Sehun yang sedang mengelus wajahnya.

"jie, maaf. Aku tidak dapat melanjutkannya"

"wae?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar

"kau terlalu berharga untukku" jawab Sehun masih mengelus wajah Yixing yang memerah

"Sehun-ah" Yixing memanggil Sehun dengan lemah. Sungguh ia merasa seluruh badannya sangat panas saat ini.

"aku telah menyakitimu selama ini. Dan aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Biar hanya aku yang merasakan sakit itu sekarang" Sehun segera membawa tubuh Yixing kedalam pelukannya saat ia melihat air mata yang kembali keluar dari mata Yixing.

"maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Maafkan aku" isak Yixing pada dada Sehun

"ssssttt. Gwenchana. Aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu jie. Bahkan aku pantas untuk kau benci" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus surai Yixing

"tidak Sehun-ah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk membencimu"

"jie, kau tahu? Hati malaikatmu bahkan tidak pernah hilang selama ini. Dan seorang malaikat sungguh tidak pantas membuang air matanya hanya untuk seorang lelaki sepertiku. Jadi berhentilah menangis jie" Sehun melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Yixing. Ia menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indah milik Yixing.

"aku akan berhenti menangis, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku Sehun-ah"

"aku janji. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"apa janjimu bisa kupegang kali ini?" ucap Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Yixing "janji! Sekarang tidurlah. Ini sudah larut malam"

"tapi Sehun-ah. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yixing pada Sehun. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Sehun saat ini. Pasalnya ia terlanjur membuat Sehun menegang dibawah sana.

"aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri nanti. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku janji tidak akan pergi dan tetap disini menemanimu malam ini"

"Sehun" panggil Yixing dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Sehun

"apa kau jadi berangkat ke Beijing besok?"

"aku sudah bicara dengan Luhan hyung. Dia bilang Zhoumi hyung mempercepat keberangkatannya. Jadi aku juga harus secepatnya berangkat ke Beijing"

"apa kau akan lama disana?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Yixing "jie, itu rumah sakit milikmu. Kau bisa langsung menemuiku lalu membunuhku jika aku kembali menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Ah tidak, sebelum kau datang membunuhku mungkin aku sudah mati terlebih dulu ditangan Luhan"

"ck sama sekali tidak lucu Oh Sehun" Sehun tertawa saat Yixing memukul pelan dadanya yang masih tidak tertutup apapun. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya saat Yixing membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"janji kau akan hidup lebih baik setelah ini Sehun-ah"

"hhmmm. Kau juga. Janji kau akan hidup bahagia selamanya jie. Kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Aku tetap ada untukmu kapan saja kau membutuhkanku" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih tenggelam pada dada Sehun saat ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun

"aku sangat menyayangimu Sehun-ah" ucap Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun

"nado"

Yixing menarik wajahnya dari dada Sehun lalu kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Bedanya kali ini hanya ciuman hangat yang diberikan Yixing untuk Sehun. Ciuman yang menunjukkan rasa rindu mendalam dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus masuk melalui celah jendela kamar. Yixing menggeliat dibalik selimut tebal miliknya. Matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan bias sinar yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Yixing mendudukkan badan dan menyapukan penglihatannya pada seluruh isi kamar. Ia sedikit meringis saat telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Sedikit merutuki keberadaan sandal rumah yang terselip jauh dibawah tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah gontai Yixing berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian ia segera berlari keluar dari kamar. Tujuannya untuk melihat kehalaman rumahnya, tetapi langkah Yixing terhenti saat ia melihat sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu terletak diatas meja makan. Yixing menghampiri meja makan dan ia melihat secarik kertas terlipat rapi diletakkan tepat disebelah gelas susu. Jari-jari lentik Yixing bergerak cepat membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

Yixing menghela nafas setelah membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Sehun diatas meja makan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menatap nanar pada surat dan juga makanan yang telah disiapkan Sehun untuknya.

"Sehun-ah" panggil Yixing dengan suara tercekat

**_Please Hear Me_**

Sehun menghela nafas. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajah cantik Yixing yang masih terlelap. Diliriknya jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Semalam ia terus terjaga dan sama sekali belum memejamkan matanya sampai detik ini. Dengan pelan, Sehun menarik tangan kirinya yang digunakan sebagai bantal untuk Yixing. Ia melangkah menuruni ranjang untuk mengambil kemejanya yang terjatuh dilantai lalu memakainya. Sehun kembali menghampiri Yixing yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak dan mengelus surai coklat Yixing dengan sayang.

"jie, terimakasih. Terimakasih karena telah memaafkanku. Terimakasih karena kau mau menerima keberadaanku dalam hidupmu. Berbahagialah untukku jie. Sampai jumpa lagi Xing Tuo"

Sehun mengecup sekilas kening Yixing sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Yixing. Ia tidak langsung pergi dari rumah Yixing tentunya. Sehun menyempatkan membuat sarapan pagi untuk Yixing. Ia sangat tahu, bahwa Yixing seringkali melewatkan waktu sarapannya. Sehun meletakkan sarapan yang ia buat untuk Yixing diatas meja makan. Bukan hanya sepiring sandwich dan susu vanilla, tetapi Sehun juga meletakkan secarik kertas didekatnya. Sebuah surat yang sudah ia tulis semalam saat Yixing sudah terlelap. Lalu dengan segera Sehun melangkah keluar meninggalkan rumah Yixing.

_Dear Xing Tuo_

_Hai jie, selamat tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak? Maaf, jika saat ini kau tidak menemukan keberadaanku didalam rumahmu. Tadi sebelum pergi aku sengaja menyiapkan semua ini untukmu. Makanlah. Aku tahu kau sering melewatkan waktu sarapanmu sebelum pergi kerumah sakit. Dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuhmu._

_Jie, maaf karena aku kembali meninggalkanmu. Ini semua lebih baik. aku tidak yakin akan sanggup untuk pergi jika aku berpamitan langsung denganmu. Ya, aku tidak sanggup untuk kembali melepaskanmu. Tetapi semua itu harus kulakukan. Aku harus melepasmu. Dan ini adalah saatnya. Terimakasih karena telah memaafkanku jie. Terimakasih karena mau menerimaku kembali dalam hidupmu. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup dengan baik. berbahagialah untukku jie. Sampai berjumpa kembali jie. Wo ai ni_

_Oh Sehun_

**_Please Hear Me_**

"ya unnie haahh aku lelah sekali"

"Baek, ini hanya operasi kecil dan kau terus saja mengeluh seperti itu aaiisshh" omel Yixing kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci tangan disampingnya

"unnie, bagaimanapun juga operasi ini mendadak sekali. Aaaiihh aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang ibu tidak tahu jika anaknya menelan koin sebesar itu" Yixing hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"unnie, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Chanyeol sudah menungguku diluar hehe"

"eeeiihh pergi sana. Sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol ne!"

"ne unnie, pai pai"

"eeeiissshh anak ini" Yixing menggerutu setelah Baekhyun mencuri kecupan pada pipi kanannya. Ia terkekeh lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

Yixing menghela nafas dan menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan memijat tengkuknya yang terasa kaku.

"apa kau butuh seseorang untuk memijat tengkukmu dokter Zhang?" Yixing tercekat dan segera membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara lelaki didepannya

"Kris?" Yixing melompat lalu menerjang tubuh tinggi lelaki dihadapannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"calm down baby" Kris terkekeh dan membalas pelukan Yixing tak kalah erat.

"hei naga busuk, kenapa kau pergi lama sekali hah? Aku merindukanmu bodoh" maki Yixing dengan suara terbenam pada dada Kris

Kris kembali tertawa dan mengecup singkat puncak kepala Yixing

"haha aku pergi hanya empat hari sayang. dan yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah disini bersamamu unicorn manis"

"empat hari bagaikan empat tahun kau tahu?" *oke disini mommy sedikit lebay*

Kris melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menangkup wajah Yixing yang sedang cemberut "haha mian. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar bibirmu tidak tertekuk kebawah seperti itu hem?"

"aku ingin pergi kepantai hari ini" pinta Yixing semangat

"dikabulkan!" jawab Kris menyentil hidung Yixing

"aku mencintaimu Yifaaaannn" sorak Yixing dengan gembira

**_Please Hear Me_**

"huwaaaaaahhh anginnya kencang sekali Kris" teriak Yixing sambil berlari mendekat ketepi pantai

"sayang kau tidak dingin hem?" Kris mendekap tubuh Yixing dari belakang. Hari ini masih musim dingin, dan Yixing hanya menggunakan blazer berwarna ungu yang tidak terlalu tebal. Untung matahari sore ini masih berbaik hati memancarkan sedikit sinarnya untuk member sedikit kehangatan ditengah kedinginan yang melanda Kris dan Yixing.

"kan ada kau yang menghangatkanku!" jawab Yixing santai

"eeeiiiihh" Kris berdecak sebal dengan kelakuan Yixing yang keras kepala seperti ini.

"Kris" panggil Yixing dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Kris

"apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Yixing langsung membuat Kris lebih mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Yixing

"apa kau masih membutuhkan jawaban dari mulutku sayang?" Yixing mengangguk

"hei, apa kau bisa menghitung berapa liter jumlah air dipantai ini? Apa kau bisa menghitung berapa banyak jumlah pasir yang ada dipantai ini? apa kau bisa mengukur kedalaman pantai ini? Dan apa kau bisa melihat dimana letak dari ujung pantai ini?"

"tentu saja tidak. Memang aku sangat ahli dalam pelajaran Fisika dan Matematika saat masik sekolah dulu Kris, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghitung apa yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"seperti itulah cintaku padamu sayang. aku tidak dapat menghitung seberapa banyak cintaku padamu. aku tidak dapat menghitung seberapa dalam sayang dan cinta yang kuberikan padamu. dan aku juga tidak tahu terletak dimana ujung cintaku padamu. perasaan dan cintaku untukmu bagaikan bumi yang berbentuk bulat dan tidak terdapat dimana ujungnya. Cintaku padamu juga seperti bumi yang akan terus berputar dan akan berhenti jika hanya Tuhan yang menghentikannya. Aku tidak merasakan cintaku berkurang untukmu. Yang aku rasakan cintaku padamu semakin bertambah setiap detik dan setiap waktu"

"apa kau mau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku Kris?"

"ya. selamanya aku akan tetap berada disampingmu. Aku akan terus bersamamu. Selalu ada disetiap hembusan nafasmu"

Yixing memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Kris. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Yixing mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris lalu mencium bibir Kris. Kris meraih pinggang Yixing dan memeluknya dengan erat. Keduanya berciuman dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya. Menyampaikan rasa cinta dan sayang yang semakin besar. Menyampaikan semua perasaan cinta dengan disaksikan alam dan juga dihiasi indahnya langit yang mulai menampakkan warna kemerahan.

**_Please Hear Me_**

**EPILOG**

"jie kenapa kau lama sekali didalam? Bergegaslah, semuanya telah menunggumu digereja"

"Sehun-ah kau tahu perutku selalu mulas jika aku sedang gugup, aduuuhh" teriak Yixing dari dalam kamar mandi

"aigooo jie tidak ada waktu lagi, semua orang sudah menunggu. Luhan hyung dan paman sudah menunggumu dimobil. Cepat keluarlah"

"eeeiiihhh Sehun, apa kau punya cara agar perutku berhenti memberontak seperti ini?" ucap Yixing pada Sehun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi

"eeemmm.. ah ini dia"

"he? Kerikil?"

"kau ingat, saat masih kecil kau selalu memberiku kerikil untuk digenggam saat perutku bermasalah. Nah sekarang kau genggam saja kerikil ini. Genggam ini bersama dengan kau menggenggam bucket bunga milikmu"

Yixing hanya bengong melihat Sehun yang mulai menggenggamkan sebuah batu kerikil pada telapak tangannya.

"ayo, tidak ada waktu untuk membantahku jie"

"yaa Oh Sehun jangan menarikku bodoh!"

.

.

.

Kris berdiri dengan gelisah diatas altar. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan dan melihat kearah pintu gereja yang tidak kunjung terbuka. Tidak lama kemudian pintu gereja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok gadis dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih gading berlengan panjang (bayangin gaun pengantin Bella swan). Kris tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Yixing yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" bisik Kris pada Yixing

"perutku mulas bodoh" Yixing menggerutu membalas pertanyaan Kris

"ekhem. Apakah upacara pemberkatannya bisa segera dimulai?" keduanya berhenti berbisik saat pastor didepan mereka mulai mengeluarkan suara

"ya bisa!" jawab Yixing dan Kris bersama

"saudara Wu Yifan, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudari Zhang Yixing sebagai istri anda? Selalu bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan?"

"ya saya bersedia"

"dank au saudari Zhang Yixing, apakah anda bersedia menerima saudara Wu Yifan sebagai suami anda? Selalu bersama selamanya hingga maut memisahkan?"

"ya saya bersedia"

"dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa saudara Wu Yifan dan saudari Zhang Yixing resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri"

.

.

.

"Yixing segera lemparkan bunganya"

"unnie, lemparkan bunganya padakuuu.. jebaaall"

"eeeiiissh tenang, aku akan melemparnya sekarang jadi kalian bersiaplah!"

Luhan, Xiumin dan Sehun tertawa melihat keributan para wanita yang menunggu lemparan bucket bunga dari Yixing.

"jie, apa dulu saat pernikahanmu juga seperti ini? Para wanita yang heboh memperebutkan bucket bunga milik pengantin wanita" Tanya Sehun kepada Xiumin

"ya, tapi tidak seheboh sekarang ini Sehunie. Aku bisa melihat semua teman gadis Yixing yang terlalu antusias menunggu didepan sana" jawab Xiumin yang diangguki oleh Luhan

"bahkan Kyungsoo yang pendiam juga ikut-ikutan heboh didepan sana" timpal Junmyeon yang berdiri didekat Sehun

"hyung, kau sudah terlalu tua. Memang sudah saatnya kau segera menikasi kekasih bermata bulatmu itu" goda Sehun lalu mendapat jitakan dari Junmyeon

"aaaaaahh Kai?"

Sehun, Junmyeon, Luhan dan juga Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Luhan tertawa saat ia melihat siapa gadis yang mendapatkan bucket bunga milik Yixing

"haha Sehun, bersiaplah untuk melamar Kai setelah ini"

**END**

**Tadaaaaaaa… akhirnya end juga.. **

**Giman-gimana? Puas sama end nya? Klo puas alhamdulillah dan klo ga puas dipuas2in deh ya hehe :p**

**Oke oke uda kan ga ada yg harus author jelasin lagi disini? Kan uda END apanya yg harus dejelasin lagi?**

**ENDnya ngambang? Eemmm makanya siram aer yang banyak haha *author dikroyok**

**Uda ah author ga bnyak cing cong..**

**Makasih banget buat yg uda setia nungguin dan baca FF ini smp kelar.. makasih buat masukan2 dan komentarnya..**

**Jangan khawatir setelah ini saya bakal tetep nulis FF yg laennya kok.. jadi stay tune yaaahh.. (Guitar Cord – Coming Soon)**

**Buat PLEASE HEAR ME cukup sekian dan saya ucapkan banyak terimakasi.. anyeong *ngilang bareng Jongin**


End file.
